Is It Too Late?
by Kamilia
Summary: Helia left Domino, leaving everything he knew behind to become famous. Four years later he returns to see Flora, his ex girlfriend with his daughter. During his stay, Helia wonder if he and Flora can move on from the past and start a future together with their daughter or is he be too late?
1. A Vacation

Standing in the middle of a stage and in front of thousands of fans was a male with dark blue hair, fair completion and blue eyes. He had on blue jeans with matching colour jacket, white shirt and blue and white sneakers.

He was singing and dancing with his back up dancers following the same routine as him. The dancers were all slim, blond with blue eyes and had on a blue mini dress.

Colourful lights were seen all flashing all over the arena.

Thousand of screaming girls were heard shouting "HELIA! HELIA! HELIA!"

An hour passed before the blue hair male finished the concert.

He waved to his fans while saying. "Good night, Magix!"

"Helia! I love you!" Some of the female fans were heard screaming as he headed off the stage.

Going into his blue painted trailer, he saw a male with blonde hair, fair skin and blue eyes. He sported a full white suit and sitting on a cream coloured two seat sofa.

"Helia, my man. Good concert today." The male spoke, getting up.

"Jason, what do you want?" Helia snarled, throwing himself onto the sofa.

"I am your manager. I don't need a reason to be here." Jason pointed out. The superstar looked at him, knowing bullshit when he heard it. "Fine, you got me. I am here to convince you to push off your vacation till next month. You have a huge fan base in Apollo, Magix and Calavera. We need to jump on this while you're still hot."

"Jason, I told you already. I need a vacation." Helia explained, trying to remain calm. "I have been touring for seven months straight and I need some down time."

"Knightly, you're the number one artist on Earth right now." Jason tried to convince him. "We need to market this and keep the money rolling in."

"Okay, listen to this idea." Helia has had it. "The last time I checked your contract is about to expire and if you don't leave me alone I will be looking for a new manager."

The blond male backed away, not wanting to lose his job. "I got it. Well I will be heading out now, see you later."

He soon left the trailer.

As Helia was about to drift off to sleep from tiredness a knock was heard.

"Who is it?" He asked, tiredly.

"Krystal." The female replied. "You busy?"

"No, come in." He groaned, sitting up.

The trailer door soon opened to reveal a female with long lavender hair, light green eyes and fair skin. She had on a teal, strapless mini dress.

As she locked the door, Krystal said. "Helia, the private jet will be ready to take you where you want tomorrow for your one month vacation."

"Well cancel it." Helia told her. "Where I am going, I won't need the private jet."

Krystal nodded. "I will get right on it, Sir."

"Krystal, nobody is in here but me and you so you can stop calling me sir." He told her. "Jason left a while ago."

"Great! I wonder why that old bat had to put up this rule about not dating in the workplace." The lavender hair female stated, taking out her phone to call the pilot.

She then called the pilot and told him that his service will not be needed right now.

Locking the door so that no one can walk in on them, the female moved sexily towards the twenty four year old singer. Standing in front of him, she removed her dress to reveal her hourglass figure, large bust and an equally large and firm behind.

Helia liked what he saw. "That dress doesn't do you justice."

"I can't believe we have been dating for almost a year now. It feels like a dream that I never want to wake up from." Krystal professed, wrapping her arms around the male's neck. Feeling his male part getting hard, she knew what he wanted. "I want you… no I need you inside me and I know you feel the same way I do."

No words were spoken as he clashed his lips onto hers. The male then used his arms to wrap around Krystal's nude waist as she returned the kiss.

Not ending it, she removed her arms from his neck and began removing his pants and boxers. Unbuttoning the jeans she dragged it down along with the boxers so that they may drop to his ankles.

Helia ended the kiss so that he may remove all of his clothes and shoes. As Krystal kicked off her ankle high heel shoes, they moved to the trailer's bedroom and laid on the king size bed.

Making their way under the light blue sheets, the lavender hair assistant wrapped her arms around the singer's neck while he hugged her waist. Locking lips, they began a long and heated kiss.

As it got more intense, the male made sure he had protection before becoming intimate.

 **Four Hours Later**

Helia sat at the edge of the bed while Krystal was asleep. He enjoyed the intimate hours spent with the lavender hair female but there was something missing. Something that he only felt for one person and that is his ex girlfriend Flora Linepha. His first and only love.

Extending a hand to the nearest draw, he opened it to reveal several pictures and drawings of Flora. Some had him in it and both looked truly happy. Things changed when Helia got a recording deal four years ago. He asked Flora to come with him but she didn't want to drop out of college and leave all of her friends and family behind.

Instead of trying to ending things face to face, he took the cowardly way out and wrote a break up letter to Flora. He left it in her mail box before leaving very early in the morning.

That was four years ago and not a day goes by when he doesn't regret the way he ended things.

Gazing at the picture, he thought. _'Flora, my Flower. You must hate me so much for the way I ended things.'_

* * *

 **Domino-Day Time**

In a town of five thousand lived a brunette with tan skin and jade colour eyes. She wore blue jeans with a soft pink blouse, black high heel, ankle boots and a white lab coat.

In her Vet Office, she was taking off her coat when the door opened to reveal a three going on four year old girl. She had long blue hair, light blue eyes and pale eyes. The three year old had on a blue dress with blue and white shoes.

As she put away the coat, the brunette turned around to see the young girl.

"Mommy!" She screamed happily, running to the female.

"Macy!" Flora laughed as she opened her arms to embrace the younger female. "I missed you so much, sweetie."

"I missed you too, mommy." Macy replied, hugging her mother.

As Flora lifted her up, she asked. "Where is Grandpa Saladin and Grandma Nebula?"

"They were right behind me." Macy softly said, hugging her mother.

"Here we are." The blue hair female replied, as she and her husband entered the room.

Nebula had short blue hair with fair skin, black eyes and wore a red and blue dress and blue ankle high heel shoes.

Saladin wore a yellow and white shirt with white pants and matching shoes.

"Macy, are you ready to see your Aunties Stella, Aisha, Bloom, Tecna and Musa?" Flora asked, kissing the little girl on the cheek.

"Of course!" Macy yelled, happily.

"Flora, we have something to tell you and Macy in private." Saladin spoke. "It's best we talk about it here before heading out."

"Couldn't we talk about this at home?" Flora asked, checking the time. "After all we do live together."

"We could but I feel like now is the right time to discuss it." Saladin told her.

Nebula agreed.

Sitting down on the office chair with Macy in her lap, Flora waited for what Macy's Grandparents had to say.

Nebula decided to tell the two. "We got a call from Helia this morning."

"Helia?" Flora felt her heart skip a beat. "You mean your son Helia? The same one that left here about four years ago and never looked back."

"Yeah, that one." Nebula nodded. "He said he is taking a vacation and will be coming here for a month to visit us."

Macy said softly, looking at her grandparents and mother. "You mean Daddy is finally coming home?"

"Yes he is sweetie." Saladin answered. "Remember what we told you about your Daddy, right?"

"Yes!" Macy responded. "You said that when I was in Mommy's tummy Daddy had to go away for work. He has been so busy with work that he has not been able to come home."

"What about the other part?" Saladin questioned.

"Oh!" Macy pouted, playfully. "Everyone lost contact with him that why he doesn't know about me. If he did then Daddy would have come home sooner and see his baby."

"He will be coming tomorrow morning." Nebula informed the two.

Flora signalled to Saladin to take Macy so she and Nebula could talk privately.

"Come here Macy." Saladin went over to pick up his granddaughter. "How about we go and see the pretty garden at the back?"

"Yeah!" Macy cheered as they left the room.

Nebula closed the door before taking a seat across from Flora. "You know when he sees Macy, Helia will automatically know that she is his daughter?"

"Well I am not trying to hide it." Flora pointed out. "I even managed to put his name on the birth certificate despite the amount of hard work put in to do."

"Well if you two were married, it would have been easier to put on." Nebula pointed out.

"Helia clearly had no intense of marrying me since he broke up with me in a letter and left without telling anyone." Flora cried out.

Knowing she hit a sensitive topic, Nebula slightly shifted the conversation. "Look on the bright side. The courts did a DNA test on me and Saladin to prove that she is biologically our granddaughter. With the DNA test coming back as a match and Helia being our only child they allowed you to his name on the birth certificate."

"Yeah!" Flora muttered. "Since he is coming back, Macy and I should stay over a friend's house till Helia leaves."

"Why? Despite you not been a biological member of the family, Saladin and I still see you as a part of the Knightly household."

"Things will just get weird." Flora stated, sadly. "I feel like if I see him every day I will hurt him for dumping me through a letter and not leaving a number so someone could get in touch with him. If that jerk had just left a number then I could have told him about Macy when I found out about the pregnancy."

Nebula smiled, picking up on something else. "Wouldn't you have tried to convince him to come back and be with you again also?"

"I still love him." Flora wasn't going to lie. "I love him more than I have ever loved anyone with Macy being the only expectation. "

Nebula's smile grew, hopeful that Flora and her son would get back together. "Suppose he feels the same way?"

"He doesn't so don't get your hopes up." Flora heart ached as she said that. "If he did, he would have called. He has moved on and I am trying to move on."

"I wouldn't call going out with a guy a few times as trying to move on." Nebula pointed out.

"I am trying." Flora stood up, feeling her heart breaking even more. "It's just hard to stop loving a guy that has held my heart for my entire life. Going out with one guy is a start. Who knows maybe the other guy will be the one for me."

"Suppose he isn't?" Nebula asked, wanting Flora and Helia to get back together. "Have you ever thought that Helia is the right guy for you and you two just needed some time apart to figure that out?"

Flora cried. "Nebula, leave it alone! Helia left me and I have accepted it. It's about time that you accept it also. Besides, I can't give him what he really wants. He wants a girl that will travel all over the world with him. I would love to travel but not if it means leaving everyone I care about and not coming back."

Drying her eyes, Flora left the room to go be with her daughter and Saladin.

Nebula left the room and locked the door behind her, thinking. _'I really want does two to get back together. I know that they are perfect for each other.'_

* * *

 ** _This is my fifty story. Yeah! I would like to know if it's worth keeping up or taking down._**

 ** _Macy is Mitzi's sister in the show._**


	2. A Discovery

Wearing a light blue shirt with dark jeans, Helia was sitting on the floor of the trailer's bedroom. He was checking to make sure everything was in his suitcases. Once he made sure everything that needed to be there was there, he went into a draw and took out all the pictures he had of Flora.

' _Even after all these years I still love you. Maybe seeing you again in person and getting the proper closure will help me move on and start to love Krystal. She is the only girl I have been with apart from you and I really do like her.'_ Helia thought, carefully putting the pictures away in the suitcase.

Zipping up the last of his two blue suitcases, he got to his feet. Checking the time, the male whispered. "If I leave now I can drive into Domino by noon."

Hearing the room door open, the blue hair male turned to see Krystal wearing a lavender mini skirt, matching colour jacket and ankle high heel boots with a white shirt.

As she entered the room, Krystal smiled. "Hey sweetie."

"Hey Krystal." He replied as she closed the door.

Helia met her half way and wrapped his arms around her waist. Krystal used his arms to hug the singer's neck.

"Sweetie, I have a surprise for you." Krystal cooed, giving him a peck on the lips. "I managed to convince Jason to give me my vacation days from now so I can come with you."

"That's great." The singer smiled. "How much days did you get?"

"I got one month, just like you. How about we leave now before everyone wakes up? People might suspect that we are together if they see us leaving at the same time." Krystal suggested.

Helia agreed before they shared a long kiss.

* * *

Flora was in her bedroom on the second of three floors in the house. She was standing in front of a full length mirror checking if her outfit was okay. She wore a white button up shirt with a pink mini skirt with matching colour choker and knee length high heel boots.

Hearing the door knock, she saw it open to reveal Nebula entering. She had on a fitted blue blouse with black jeans and matching ankle high heel boots.

"He will be here any minute now. I know you will be thrilled to meet him again." Nebula chimed. "Hopefully you two will realize your feelings for each soon so that we can be an official family."

"Don't get your hopes up." Flora replied, looking through the window to see a blue and white convertible with Helia and Krystal inside it. "He has found someone else."

"What makes you say that?" Nebula asked. "There is still hope."

"No there isn't!" Flora yelled, pointing to the window. "If there was he wouldn't be lip locking a female outside as we speak."

Nebula looked to see Helia and Krystal in the car, kissing. "Oh no!"

"Face it Nebula, we are not getting back together." Flora muttered as she prepared to leave the room. "I have accepted it and so should you."

"I won't accept it." Nebula shook her head. "The love I saw between you two was honest and pure. I know you two are meant to be."

Flora stopped at the door while holding her head down. "People change. Just because I still love him it doesn't mean he will return my feelings. What's important to me is that he accepts and treats Macy like his daughter."

"There is no way Helia could deny her. She looks just like him." The blue hair female pointed out.

"It doesn't matter what you say. If he wants to do a DNA test to be certain then I won't stop him." Flora said before leaving the room.

Going to Macy's room she saw that the door was open. The brunette noticed her daughter posing in front of the full length mirror wearing a light blue dress with a pink bow at the back. On her feet were light blue shoes.

Noticing her mother, Macy smiled. "How do I look Mommy?"

"Beautiful as always." Flora returned her smile. "Let's go downstairs. Your father is here."

"YES!" The younger female cheered, running into her mother's arms.

Flora picked her up and carried her daughter downstairs.

* * *

Helia and Krystal entered the living room of the three storey brick house with four blue and purple suitcases.

Seeing his father sitting on one of the sofa's wearing a white shirt with blue jeans, Helia called out while putting down his suitcases. "Hey Dad. Long time no see."

"Whose fault is that?" Saladin asked, happy to see his son. "You could have left a number or something. Do you know how sad your mother and I were to not hearing from you in four years?"

"I am sorry." Helia apologized sadly, taking a seat on the cream coloured two seat sofa. "I have no excuse for not contacting any of you."

Krystal put down her suitcases before sitting beside her boyfriend.

Nebula soon entered the room. "Helia, I am glad to see that you have reached safely."

"Hello mother." Helia got up to hug her. Indicating to Krystal, he continued. "This is my girlfriend, Krystal Peters."

"Hello Krystal." Nebula looked at her, not thrilled about her presence. "How long have you two been together?"

"About a year now." Helia answered, taking a seat.

When Nebula took a seat Flora entered the room with Macy in her arms.

Helia saw Flora and felt like time stopped. He then looked at the girl in her arms and noticed that she looked like him.

"Hello Helia." Flora's soft and lovely voice spoke as she put Macy down.

"Flora…" He was the only thing he managed to say.

The three year old ran over to the blue hair male. Reaching him, she jumped onto his lap and hugged him. "Daddy! I finally get to meet you in person!"

"WHAT?!" Krystal nearly screamed, looking at the two. "Helia, you didn't tell me you had a child."

"I didn't know I had a child." He responded.

"Well if you had left a contact number or checked your email you would have known." Flora hissed. All the anger and frustration she felt when he suddenly left her came to the surface.

"We don't even know if she is your child, sweetie." Krystal pointed out.

"Butt out!" The brunette pointed to the lavender hair female. "If you want proof then the closets doctor's office is a mile away."

Saladin stepped in. "Is there any need for that? Nebula and I did a DNA test already to prove that Macy is our granddaughter so that your name could be on the birth certificate."

"Well I would like a next one done." Krystal butted in. "For all we know she could have slept with one of your relatives and that's why it came back as a match."

"Enough Krystal!" Helia yelled. "She looks just like me."

"But…"

"Helia and Macy come with me." Flora stopped her from speaking. "We are going on a trip."

"Yeah!" Macy loved going out.

Helia got up with Macy in his arms. Krystal got up also to go.

Flora saw this. "I didn't call you so have a seat and get to know your boyfriend's family."

She did as told while the three headed out.

* * *

A few hours later Helia and Flora walked out of the Domino Hospital with a sleeping Macy in the female's arms. That was the best hospital in Domino and one of the best in the country. They had their own DNA facility lab and were able to do the process there. Since there was no back log, it was a same day process.

Helia had in hands a paper stating that Macy was ninety-nine point nine percent his daughter. Stopping, he said to Flora. "You didn't have to do this. I believed you and my parents."

"I know but I wanted make sure that there isn't a single ounce of doubt in anyone's mind that she isn't your daughter." Flora kept on walking to the grey painted car she borrowed from Saladin and Nebula.

Helia ran up to her. "Why didn't you try and get in touch with me? I missed out on almost four years of Macy's life."

"And whose fault is that, Helia?" Flora yelled, stopping in her tracks. Turning around, she continued, releasing the hurt she had in her heart. "You were the one that left and didn't leave any way for us to contact you. The same day you dumped me through a letter and left the town was the same day I found out I was pregnant. Your parents and I tried for three years to get in touch with you and to not avail. When we emailed you all we got was 'this email address doesn't exist'. Your parents and I tried ever means possible to call you. The first time we got through your rude manager yelling at us for wanting to destroy your career. After that we got some other persons but would leave us on hold until we couldn't wait anymore. The person to be blame is you Helia."

"I am sorry, okay?" Helia felt guilty. "How I left everyone behind wasn't the best way to go about it. I shouldn't have taken the cowards way out and left in the middle of the night. I wasn't a man then but I am one now. I will be the best father I can be to Macy and become a better person who doesn't take the coward way out."

"That's all I want from you." Flora admitted, feeling a little better since she released some of her anger and fustration. "I want Macy to be happy with both parents in her life."

"Flora about us…" Helia muttered.

"What about us? You have a girlfriend and made it very clear that you don't love me." Flora replied. "You have moved on and so have I."

That's not what he wanted to hear. He mentioned, sounding hurt. "Yeah, both of us have moved on."

"By the way I am living with your parents to save on renting a place and so Macy can have family around her. With my parents not being alive, your own are the only family she has in this town. I am hoping for the time you and Krystal are here things won't be weird and she keeps herself in line." The brunette mentioned, heading to the car.

' _I hope so too and I need to fire a certain manager.'_ Helia thought, heading to the car.


	3. Trying Not To Love You

Helia entered the house with Macy asleep in his arms. Flora was right behind him and locked the door when entering.

Flora called out to him so that the male would stop. He turned around and saw the brunette extending her arms to take Macy. "I will put her to bed. You can go and get some rest, if you want."

"No." Helia shook his head, looking at the child. "I missed out on about four years of her life. I will do it."

"Okay. Her bedroom is the third room on the second floor." Flora told him, heading towards the stairs. "Good night, Helia."

"Good night, Flower." He responded softly, following her.

"What was that, Helia?" Flora stopped, wondering if she heard right. She turned around to lock eyes with the blue hair male.

"Good night, Flora." He quickly told her, realizing what came out of his mouth.

Flora turned around once more. "That's what I thought."

Moving up the stairs, she reached a light blue painted hallway. Four rooms were on that floor with a stairs leading to the next floor facing the rooms.

Flora went to the last door in the hallway. She opened it to reveal her bedroom which was painted light purple and white. It was average size and had a queen size bed covered with pink and white sheets. A closet was in the room also along with a table that had on Flora's white laptop, a night table was present and had a several pictures on it, a flat screen TV hung on the wall in front of the bed and an A.C. unit was above the only window that faced the front of the house. A pink and white chair was in the room, near the window.

Helia opened Macy's bedroom door to see that the room size was similar to Flora's. It was painted light blue. The bed had on a small white teddy bear with a blue heart at the centre that had 'I Love You' printed on it. Light blue and white sheets were on the queen size bed that was at the centre of the room. A closet was in the room along with a dresser that had six draws. A large brown teddy bear was in the right corner, near the window facing the garden. White curtains covered the lone window. A ballet bar was also in the room with white ballet shoes hanging from it. A Swan Lake poster was hung on the wall near the ballet bar. Three more posters were seen around the room. Each had on a cartoon Princess that had class, grace and most importantly brave and strong. An A.C was in the room to keep the area cool. A small table was in the room that had a few pictures on it.

Entering the room, he reached for the light switch. The energy saving bulb hanging at the centre of the ceiling turned on.

Gently placing his daughter onto the bed, he saw her eyes slowly opening.

"Hey Macy. Did I wake you?" He asked softly, kneeling beside the bed.

"No Daddy." She answered, yawning.

"How about we talk in the morning?" Helia suggested, kissing her forehead. "Let's get you out of this dress and into your PJ's first. You won't want to sleep all night long in such a pretty dress, right?"

"No!" Macy shook her head, pointing to the dresser. "My pyjama is in the top draw to the right."

Helia stood up and went for it. Opening the draw, he took out a light blue and white nightie. It was a dress that had flowers on it.

Turning to the child, he asked. "You want to wear this one?"

"Yes please." Macy nicely said.

Helia closed the draw before going over to the young female. He changed her clothes before placing the dress she had on from earlier on the ballet bar.

As Macy made her way under the sheet, Helia sat beside her on the bed. He saw as she hugged the small teddy bear while getting comfortable.

"Good night, sweetheart." Helia made sure she was tucked in.

"Daddy, can we and Mommy spend the entire day together come tomorrow?" Macy asked, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"That's not going to happen." Flora's voice was heard.

They looked to see the brunette in a slightly loose white blouse with pink shorts standing by the door.

"Why not?" Helia wondered, getting up.

Flora rested against the doorframe. "I have to work tomorrow so I won't be able to go but it shouldn't stop you two from going."

"Couldn't you take the day off?" Helia really wanting them to spend time together.

"My days off are Saturday and Sunday." Flora informed him, folding her arms. "I am the only one in the house working right now so I can't afford to take any days off or the bills won't get paid."

Seeing Macy's sad face, the blue hair female pouted. "Please Mommy. I really want us to spend the day together as a family."

Flora sighed, sadly. Walking over to her daughter, she sat across from Helia. "Sorry sweetie but you know I can't do that right now. Mommy is working hard so that you, Grandpa and Grandma can live comfortably."

"How about we talk about it in the morning?" Helia suggested. "All of us had a long day and need to rest."

"Yes, Mommy. Think about it." Macy chimed, closing her eyes. She was soon seen getting even more comfortable and about to drift off to sleep.

Flora when over to plug in a night light before she and Helia left the room.

When the brunette closed the door, she scolded. "You can't tell her yes to everything. If I miss a day of work that wicked witch I have for a boss will take it out of my pay. I am the only person in the house working and I am responsible for paying all the bills."

"My parents had a lot money saved for their retirement. Why is all the pressure on you?" Helia asked, moving over to rest against the wall.

"About two years ago they fell for a scam and invested most of their money in it. By the time they figured it out, the scammers were long gone." Flora told him. "I spend as much time possible with Macy but I also have to work. Not only do I have to take care of the bills but I also have to pay for Macy's ballet classes and she will be starting prep school soon. Plus I am also saving up to start my own clinic so…"

Helia saw that she was become frustrated and overwhelmed. He hugged her tightly and whispered in her left ear. "I am here now so stop worrying. I will pay for Macy's school fee and ballet classes. I will also send money down every week to help take care of the bills."

"I won't believe it till it happens." Flora removed herself from his hold. "When that Record Producer came four years ago you promised to always keep in touch if you took up the offer. Next thing all of us knew you were gone and never contacted anyone till four years later."

"Stop holding that over my head." Helia almost shouted, backing away from the female. "That was a mistake on my part and there is nothing anyone can do to change that now."

"I know that, Helia." Flora cried out softly. "I am still hurt though. When you left town I felt hurt. I hurt because the man I loved more than anything else left without saying good bye. Breaking up with me through a letter devastated me but what hurt me more than that was the idea of Macy growing up without a father."

Helia understood her pain as tears began to flow from her eyes. "Breaking up with you through letter is a mistake I deeply regret. At the time I thought it was the best thing to do. I shouldn't have done that but we can't undo the past. The best thing we can do is to move forward. I hope one day you can forgive me for that so that we can be the best parents for Macy."

Flora dried her eyes, wishing she didn't look so weak in front of Helia. "The road to forgiveness is a long journey. Seeing you today has brought up feelings of anger and sadness that I thought I had buried a long time ago. After confronting you on the hurt and pain I felt when you left, I can finally start to let go of the past."

Finish drying off her eyes, she headed to her room.

Helia wanted to hold her tightly and never let her again. Extending his right hand, he was about to touch Flora but stopped. _'We are not together anymore and I am with Krystal now.'_

Moving his hand and placed it at his side, the blue hair male said. "Good night Flora."

"Good night Helia." She replied, opening the door to her room.

Flora glanced at him for a moment, thinking. _'We can never be together again. Whatever we had ended a long time ago.'_

Entering her room, she closed the door and went to bed.

Helia headed to his old bedroom. Opening the door, he saw that nothing had changed from the time he left. The room was painted light blue and white. A closet was there along with a queen size bed covered with blue sheets. A table, two night tables with white lamps on them, a flat screen TV and a blue bean bag was seen in the room. On the wall were the door was placed writings were on the wall. They were poems dedicated of love.

Focusing on the bed, he saw Krystal on the bed. She still had on her clothes from this morning and was sitting up on the bed with her arms folded.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep in the guest bedroom." He spoke, closing the door.

"I wanted to sleep in the same room as you." She answered, getting up. "Your parents especially your mother doesn't seem to like me. They weren't mean to me or anything like that but I got the vibe that they want us to break up."

"They want Flora and me to get back together." Helia informed her of the reason why his parents were like that. "With Macy being my child and them liking Flora, Mom and Dad would like us to be a family."

Krystal's eyes widen. "She is really your child?"

Helia went over to his bed to sit down. "Yeah. We went to a hospital and they did a DNA test. Macy is ninety-nine point nine-nine percent my daughter. I missed out on almost four years of her life already."

Krystal took a while to accept the fact that her boyfriend had a child. "Were you with anyone else apart from Flora? I don't want any more surprises especially ones about you having children ever again."

"Apart from you Flora is the only person I have ever slept with." Helia reassured her, moving backwards so he can lie on the bed. "I also did not sell or donate my semen so there is no possibility of me having another child out there."

Krystal let out a sigh of relief. "I am glad to hear that. The only problem now is that we are staying in a house with your ex-girlfriend and mother of your child. I hope she doesn't have feelings for you anymore and try to use that child as a way to get you back."

"You don't have to worry, Krystal. Whatever we had is over." Helia told her. "She has moved on with her love life and so have I."

The lavender hair female smiled. Taking off her clothes, she got onto the bed and unzipped Helia's pants. Taking out his private part, she said. "How about we try and start a family of our own. I love you and you love me so why not try and start one. I can quit my job so that we can get married and start a family together."

"I am not ready for another child as yet." Helia explained, looking up at the white painted ceilings. "Plus I don't want to get married as yet right now. I am going to sleep now so see you in the morning, Krystal."

The female felt sad as she backed away from the male. Putting on her clothes, she left the room and headed to the guest bedroom on the third floor.

' _This room is where Flora and I first made love in. My heart and conscience wouldn't allow myself to make love in here with anyone but Flora.'_ Helia continued to lie on the bed. _'After seeing my Flower Princess again in person, I can't bring myself to think much less touch another woman apart from her. I am sorry Krystal. I thought seeing Flora again and properly ending our love story would help me to move on and love you. Instead am I still completely and totally in love with her and we have a child together. Flora is the only person I see myself getting married to and growing old with. Maybe the best thing to do right now is end things with Krystal and focus on being a good father to Macy. I also need to get over my feelings for Flora so I can completely move on.'_

Helia let out a frustrated sigh while he closed his eyes. _'After a good night sleep I can make a decision. The only things I am certain of are to be a great father to Macy and try to get over Flora. The getting over Flora part is the only thing I don't think I can do.'_


	4. Touching Is Not The Only Way To Feel

Helia stood at the foot of his bed, nude. Looking onto the mattress he saw the most beautiful being ever created in his eyes.

Flora was lying at the centre of the bed, naked and had a flush face.

Helia climbed onto the bed before touch, kissing and pleasuring the only woman he ever loved.

Minutes later he kissed her lips before they became one physically.

Moans of pleasure were heard coming from each of them as they began pleasuring each other.

Minutes turned to hours with both wet, tried and satisfied.

By the time they were finished making love Helia laid on the bed with Flora on top of him. His arms were wrapped around her waist, not wanting to let her go again.

"I was a fool to let you go." Helia confessed before kissing Flora's forehead. "I love you more than life itself, my Flower."

"Well you are right about the fool part." Flora smirked, giving her boyfriend a peck on the lips. "I love you too, Hels."

As they were about to kiss an alarm started to beep.

Flora opened her eyes and blushed as she reflected on the dream. _'I dreamt I was making love to Helia. When I was dating Roy, we had sex a few times but we never made love. Every time Helia and I did it, we were making sweet passionate love. Let's face it, I am still in love him.'_

Hearing her alarm go off again, the brunette shut off the purple butterfly alarm clock before getting out of bed wearing the same outfit from last night.

Opening the door, Flora saw Helia preparing to knock on the door. He had on a white blouse with blue shorts.

Seeing the door opened Helia moved his hand away.

"What are you doing up so early?" Flora checked to see that it was a minute after five.

"I need to talk to you." He replied, not knowing the right words to say and was just going to wing it.

Flora let him into the room before closing the door.

Resting against the door, she said. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Sitting on the bed, he said. "Ever since I came here my head has been spinning. I spent more than half the night thinking about how am I going to be a good father to Macy. She is my only child and I haven't made such a good start to fatherhood."

Flora moved and took a seat beside him on the bed. "You did miss the first three years of Macy's life but it's not too late to start being a good dad. I don't think anyone knows what to do when becoming a parent. Just go with the flow and follow you heart. Things will come naturally to you."

"So go with the flow and follow my heart." Helia said inhaling and exhaling.

"It would also help to be firm and not let Macy get everything she wants." Flora added.

"I got that part." Helia nodded. "Am I correct to assume that she is allergic to peanuts and is not allowed to eat candy?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Flora wondered.

"There are no peanuts in the house and I know you love eating them. As for the candy Mom and Dad have a sweet tooth and they put all the candy out of Macy's reach." The blue hair male stated.

"You always were good at examining things." Flora thought back to the dream she had and blush.

"Is that all? I have serious bed head and morning breath." Flora indicated to her long messy hair.

Helia smiled while gazing sweetly at her. "You still look beautiful to me and I don't mind your morning breath."

"You are the only guy that has seen me like this. I feel like if my ex boyfriend saw me like this he would have run for the hills instead of asking me to marry him." Flora got up to look for a brush.

"Someone proposed to you?" Helia felt his heart aching upon hearing that.

"Yeah. A few months ago the guy I was dating for a year asked me to marry him." Flora answered, finding a black brush. Starting to brush her hair, she continued. "I liked him but I couldn't bring myself to love him the way he deserved to be loved. My heart belonged to someone el…"

Flora stopped when she realized that she was about to confessed her feelings for Helia.

Helia stood up and moved to stand behind Flora.

The brunette had placed her hair in a high ponytail by the time the blue hair male stood behind her.

As she placed the brush down on the night table, Helia asked. "You rejected him because you still had feelings for me?"

Not wanting to lie, she answered softly. "Yes. I know you don't return my feelings so us being together is never going to happen."

When Flora turned around, Helia cuffed her smooth cheeks. Moving his head down, he locked lips with the tan skin female.

The brunette returned the kiss. It became more passionate.

Helia moved his arms to hug the brunette's waist while she hugged his neck.

Moans were heard escaping their lips as the kiss became more intense.

After five minutes they ended the heated lip lock.

Helia managed to go back to his normal breathing pattern first. "I have loved you ever since we were seven and I have never stopped. I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you." Flora replied when her breathing pattern was back to normal. "I was heartbroken and devastated by what you did but I couldn't stop loving you."

"I still love you more than life itself, Flower." Helia passionately admitted. "Will you give me a chance to love you the way you deserve?"

Before Flora could answer the door opened to reveal Macy in her pyjamas. Flora and Helia parted from their embrace as the little one entered the room.

"Mommy, aren't you going to get ready for work?" Macy asked, smiling when she saw her father in the room. "Daddy!"

"I was talking to your father about something important, sweetie." Flora answered. "Remember you and your Daddy are going to spend the day together."

"I remember." Macy jumped into her father's arms.

Helia hugged his daughter. "Mommy has to get ready for work so I am going to make breakfast now. Do you want to help me?"

"Yeah!" Macy agreed before she and Helia left the room.

Flora watched as they left the room, feeling like her head was spinning and heart racing.


	5. A New Experience

It was five in the morning when Flora came out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her body.

As she closed the door, Flora noticed Krystal coming down the stairs wearing a mini purple shorts with a white blouse and purple flats. In her right hand was her light purple suitcase.

Flora asked. "Where you running off so early in the morning?"

Once Krystal reached the end of the stairs she said. "I am leaving. Not even a full day here and I can tell Helia loves you. He likes me but you have his heart. A taxi will be here for me shortly to drive me to my parents house."

"A little heads up when a taxi here says shortly they mean an hour, the least." Flora informed her.

"Darn!" Krystal muttered. "I don't want to be here when Helia wakes up. He is a good guy but…"

"You don't want to hang around and be with a guy that has feelings for his ex?" Flora finished Krystal's sentence.

The lavender hair female nodded. "I can see why he loves you. You are smart, caring and beautiful. If I had met you first and gotten to know you maybe we could have been something special."

"Maybe." Flora replied. "You seem like a nice and smart person also not to mention gorgeous. I have never being with a girl before but if I was to be with one it would be with you."

Krystal walked over to Flora and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist. "My taxi isn't here as yet so…?"

Flora hugged Krystal's neck and planted her lips onto the lavender hair female own. Krystal kissed Flora back. The kiss lasted a minute before parted.

Krystal picked up her suitcase before she and Flora went into Flora's room.

Locking the door Flora stripped Krystal of her clothes and shoes before removing her towel.

Moving onto the bed Krystal laid on it while Flora began kissing her lips and using her hands to feel the lavender hair female's firm and large busts.

Flora soon began kissing Krystal all over till she reached her private area.

Krystal gasped as she felt something wet in her private area.

It took a few minutes before Krystal reached her peck.

She and Flora soon changed position and Krystal gave Flora the same pleasure the brunette had given to her.

* * *

One half hour later Flora and Krystal were laying on the bed, facing each other. Flora had her arms around Krystal's neck while Krystal had her arms around the brunette's waist.

Krystal said. "That was amazing. I can cross this off my bucket list."

"What? Having sex with a female?" Flora smiled.

"Having sex with a beautiful female." Krystal blushed while she smiled also. "I can see why Helia loves you. Not even an entire day has passed and already I love you."

Flora blushed. "Really because I could say the same about you. I love you too, Krystal."

"If things had turned out differently we could have been together." Krystal sighed.

"If things had turned out differently we would have definitely been together." Flora reassured her. "We could have also been married by now."

"Definitely." Krystal nodded. "I would be treating and worshipping you like the goddess you are every day for the rest of our lives. I love you, Flora."

"I love you too, Krystal." Flora replied.

Krystal heard her phone vibrating and answered it. After a few seconds she ended the call before telling Flora. "I got to go. My taxi is here."

"I am glad we met." Flora said.

"If Helia isn't treating you right call me and I will be here in a flash." Krystal informed Flora.

"I will be sure to keep in touch with you." Flora told her. "We can be definitely remain close."

Flora and Krystal shared a kiss before exchanging numbers. Once they got dressed the two females headed downstairs.

Krystal left and went to the taxi outside.

Flora watched as the taxi left before closing the door.

Making her way to the kitchen, Flora saw Helia and Macy talking, clearly making up for the first three years missed.

Saladin and Nebula soon came through the back door. The elderly male had on a yellow shirt with blue shorts while his wife wore a dark red blouse with black shorts. The two were covered in dirt and had a small amount of engine oil on their faces.

Helia noticed them as they closed the kitchen door. "What were you two doing up so early?"

Saladin answered. "Your mother and I were tuning up your old jeep. We were thinking that since you're in town you, Flora and Macy could take it for a ride instead of driving around in that flashy vehicle."

"Flashy?" Helia raised a brow towards his parents.

"Son, no offence but the car you drove here is too easy to spot. Anyone could see it and want to highjack the vehicle when you are not around." Nebula added. "Plus it has enough space for that lavender hair dolly you carried over."

"Krystal left not too long ago so you don't have to worry about her." Flora informed the group while going towards the fridge.

"What?!" Everyone in the room looked at her.

Opening the fridge door to collect a bottle of orange juice, Flora added. "Krystal packed up her suitcases and walked through the door with them. A taxi was waiting for her by the front of the house and she is going to take it to the airport before going on a flight to stay with her parents."

"Don't mess with me, Flo." Nebula didn't want to become hopeful.

"She might still be out there putting her things into the taxi." Flora pointed out, closing the fridge door upon finding her juice.

Nebula, Macy and Saladin rushed to the window facing the front. Helia stood to his feet, looking at the mother of his child.

Seconds later cheers were heard coming from the living room.

Nebula was heard singing loudly. "She's gone! She's gone! She's gone! Yes!"

Macy cheered. "Mommy and Daddy can finally be together now!"

Flora went over to Helia's plate on the table and took up the only taco on it. "Thanks for the breakfast. I will see you later."

Helia stopped her. "Flora, what really happened?"

"How about you call Krystal and talk to her. I am going to be late for work." Flora waved bye to him before leaving the room.

She walked through the living room to see Macy, Nebula and Saladin dancing because Krystal had left.

The brunette sighed while leaving the house. "These three have never been good on hiding their feelings."


	6. New Day Means New Changes

When Flora left the house Helia went into the living room to see Macy, Saladin and Nebula dancing away. They were still glad that Krystal went away.

Helia went over to Macy and picked her up. "Okay sweetie. It's time for a bath. You and I are going out today."

"Yeah!" The young female cheered.

Helia carried Macy to her room so she could take out her clothes. When that was done he carried her to the bathroom and gave the three year old a bath.

By the time Macy was finished given a bath, Helia dressed her up in a blue and white floral dress and blue underwear.

When that was done he told her. "Macy how about you go downstairs and watch TV with Grandma and Grandpa? Daddy needs to get ready."

"Okay." Macy nodded to that idea while extending her hands out for a hug. Helia picked her up and hugged her. She continued, hugging her father. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Macy." Helia smiled.

They embraced for a few more moments before Helia put her down. Macy made her way downstairs.

Helia went into his room to retrieve his phone and call Krystal so they could end things on a good note.

* * *

Flora drove to into the parking lot of her workplace to see her co-worker and friend Aisha coming out of her purple convertible. She had on purple jeans with a white shirt and black flat shoes.

The brunette shut off her vehicle before getting out to greet Aisha.

"Hey Flora." Aisha waved to her.

When Flora got out of the car and locked it, she turned to face the curly hair brunette. "Hey Aisha. This is the first time you are here before me."

"I know right?" Aisha indicated to a black mustang in the parking lot. "This is also the first time Griffin and her three evil off springs are here earlier than usual. This is not a good sign."

"I know. Things have been different lately." Flora mentioned, resting against the car. "First Helia comes back and…"

Aisha noticed something when Flora mentioned Helia's name. "Girl, you are glowing. Did you two get back together and how did he react when finding out about Macy?"

"We are not together and he reacted well to the news." Flora informed Aisha. "He has been doing great as a father so far. Macy really adores him."

"What about you and him? Is there a chance of you two becoming a couple?" Aisha wondered.

"I love him unconditionally." Flora confessed. "He does love me but we are not getting together as yet. I am not even sure if we will get together. Helia's work involves him travelling around the world and I don't want up root Macy from Domino to travel all over the world."

"I hope you two patch things up." Aisha said as the two went inside.

* * *

When Flora entered her office she saw an elderly lady with purple hair, pale skin and green eyes. She had on a long purple dress and black high heel shoes. She was sitting on the brunette's seat.

"Ms Griffin, what's the matter?" Flora wondered why she was in her office.

"Close the door and have a seat." Griffin ordered.

Flora did as told and sat on an available seat. "So what's wrong?"

"Close sources have revealed to me that you have been stealing money from the company so that you can form your own." Griffin hissed.

"I have never stolen anything in my life." Flora replied, shock to hear that someone was framing her.

"I don't believe you!" Griffin yelled. "I don't have hard evidence that you stole from me as yet but don't worry I will get soon. You are fired so clean out your office and get out of my building!"

Flora got to her feet. She said. "Instead of accusing workers of stealing how about you check your drug addict daughters? They come in here every day smelling like cigarettes, weed and alcohol."

"Don't you dare accuse my darling daughters of such things." Griffin yelled, standing up.

"I am not accusing, I am stating what everyone else but you already know." Flora replied. "I would say it was nice working for you Griffin but it wasn't."

Griffin snarled as she stormed out of the office. "Get all your stuff out of here in five minutes and leave your ID by the front desk."

Flora shook her head before collecting all of her personal items from the office and placing them into a box.

* * *

Reaching outside the building Flora saw Icy resting against the hood of her car. The white hair female had on a blue mini skirt with a black blouse and matching shoes.

"Get your nasty self off my car." Flora said.

"Are you really bad mouthing the only person that can you back your job?" Icy said, not moving. "Gossip around town is that Helia Knightly is back and that you are the mother to his only child."

"What does that have to do with you?" Flora asked, looking at the female with disgust.

"I want him." Icy snarled. "If you can make Helia become my man then I will get you back your job."

"Well you are stupider than you look." Flora smirked. "What makes you think Helia would leave me and down grade to the likes of you?"

"If rumour serves me right Helia dumped you to go after his music career." Icy tried to break down the brunette. "He left while you were pregnant. For all we know he could not be the father of that rat you call a daughter."

Flora laughed. "Is that the best you got bitch? I know who the father of my child is unlike you. You shouldn't listen to rumours. It is usually false tales created by people who have no lives. Helia loves me too much to even look at another female so get your ass off my car and go back to your usual street side corner. I am sure your regulars will be expecting stale goods in exchange for cheap drugs."

Icy muttered angrily as she stormed off.

Flora thought as she got into her car. _'I am jobless but surprisingly not worried. It did feel good to finally talk back to Icy and Griffin.'_

* * *

A male with tan skin and brown hair, brown eyes and wore a black shirt with blue jeans and black shoes entered the Griffin's Vet Services.

Checking the time he saw that it was after eight in the morning.

Making his way to the door that had 'Dr Aisha Tides' on it, he tried to open it only to find the door locked.

Moments later he heard a door open. He looked over to see a female with long violet hair, fair skin and blue eyes. She had on a blue pleated mini skirt with purple and white button up blouse and knee length purple high heel boots with white laces.

"It's Nabu Andros, right?" The female asked.

"Yes, we met yesterday when I came to pick up Aisha." He answered. "You are Roxy Storm?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I enjoyed talking to you yesterday. It was nice to get to know someone outside of work and is the same age as me."

Nabu agreed. "I know. You are one of the few persons that likes most of the things I do. Um... Aisha's mom wanted me to give her the house key. She forget it on the way out." Nabu answered.

"She is about to start an operation. It's going to take about two or three hours so you are better off leaving the key with me." Roxy suggested.

Nabu agreed. Going into the female's office he saw Roxy's Degree hanging on the brown painted wall that faced the door. A wooden desk was placed at the centre of the room with a black chair behind it. Two chairs were positioned at the right corner of the room while a four draw file cabinet was near the door. One fake plant was placed near the door while the other was by the French window which was facing rose garden. Thin white curtains were seen covering the windows.

Nabu placed the keys onto file cabinet before saying. "The only thing missing are pictures. Don't you have pictures of family, friends or a boyfriend?"

"I only started working yesterday." Roxy informed him. "When Griffin showed me to my office yesterday there wasn't even a piece of furniture in here. I spent most of yesterday moving the stuff you see into the room and dusting them off."

"I heard Griffin was mean but I didn't know she was that mean." Nabu said.

"I have pictures of my family and friends but none of a boyfriend. I don't have one." Roxy informed him, resting against the doorframe.

"You should have guys falling over and fighting for you." Nabu gave his opinion, resting against the desk.

"I haven't been very successful in the romance department. It's like all the good looking; smart and nice guys in my age group are taken." Roxy sighed sadly. "I have been in town for a few days now and only found one guy so far that is date worthy. My problem is that he might be taken."

"You won't know unless you ask." Nabu encouraged her. "You are beautiful; seem like a nice person and from what I heard from Flora and Aisha really smart and strong also."

"Thanks you. You don't look so bad yourself." Roxy replied. "Do you want to go out and have breakfast with me? My treat!"

"That sounds nice. Don't you have a client coming soon? The nearest restaurant is a fifteen minutes away from here." Nabu informed her.

"Not till one. I was supposed to see a patient now but the owner called a few minutes ago to cancel it." Roxy checked the time. "Do you want to wait on your girlfriend and we go together."

"If I had one then yes." Nabu answered. "Aisha and I are neighbours and very good friends. She is going out with this guy name Nex."

"I am sorry. I thought you two were together." Roxy smiled upon hearing the news. _'Yes!'_

Nabu saw this. "I _had_ a crush on her but it wasn't reciprocated. Grew out of it eventually though. The guy you by change like would be me, right?"

Roxy responded, standing up straight. "I don't expect you to like me back but I am hoping we can be friends."

Nabu made his way over to Roxy and used one hand to take a hold of her right one. Pulling her towards him, he made sure there was enough space to close the door.

Once the wooden door was closed Nabu used his arms to lock around Roxy's waist. "We can be friends and something more than that. I took a liking to you from the moment we met and wouldn't mind us being more than just friends."

"Nice." Roxy chimed as she used her arms to hug Nabu's neck.

She looked up as the male leaned his head down. Soon their lips met for the pair's first kiss.

Ending the kiss the couple changed plans. Instead of going out to buy breakfast they would provide each other with all the food they need till lunch.

Nabu made sure the door was locked before he and Roxy became intimate.


	7. Jealously Can Be Dangerous

Helia drove to the driveway of his parent's house. He had on black jeans with a blue and white shirt and black shoes. Macy was at the back of the car in a light blue car seat wearing the same dress she put earlier. The girl had in her hands a brown teddy bear and a white stuffed unicorn.

Helia saw the same car Flora drove in its usual parking space.

' _Flora is home already? It's only after three.'_ Helia thought as he parked inside the garage.

Macy said as she unbuckled her car seat. "Mommy is home earlier than usual. I wonder if something is wrong."

Macy then left the car with her unicorn and teddy bear.

Helia got out of the car and made sure to lock up before going inside.

Reaching the living room Helia saw Flora sitting on the three seat sofa with Macy beside her.

Taking a seat beside his daughter, he heard the brunette ask. "How was your day out with Daddy?"

"It was fun." Macy smiled, hugging her stuff items. "We went to a carnival first where Daddy won me this stuff toys. We went on a Ferris Wheel, a cup and saucer ride and boat ride."

"Wow that does sound fun." Flora was glad that her daughter was happy.

"There were also a lot of people taking pictures of us." Macy added. "Daddy talk to them and informed the people that they were interrupting his daddy-daughter day."

Flora looked at Helia. "You talked them?"

"I did one interview. I said 'My daughter and I are spending the day together. I would prefer to spend the time having fun rather than being followed everywhere by the media.'" Helia told her.

"Alright." Flora responded, resting her back on the sofa.

Macy got off the sofa, holding onto the bear and unicorn. "I am going to my room and practice my ballet. Is Grandma and Grandpa home? I want to show them my new routine."

"No sweetie. Grandma and Grandpa left before I came here. They went to meet their friends and won't be back till late tonight." Flora told her. "How about you go upstairs and change. Daddy and I will be up there soon to see your new routine."

"Okay." Macy said before making her way up the stairs. "I will call you when I am ready."

Once she was out of sight, Helia turned to Flora and asked. "What's wrong? I thought work finished at five for you."

"It was supposed to. Griffin fired me because her drug addicted daughters stole money from the company and put the blame on me." Flora replied, sounding relieved. "I hated working for her so maybe this is a blessing. I am thinking instead of looking for work at another Animal Clinic or Hospital I could open my place."

"That sounds like a great plan, Flora." Helia showed his support.

"The only problem is I am short on m-." Flora mentioned to say before Helia stopped her by placing a finger over her mouth.

"Consider me your personal bank. Whatever you need come to me about it and I will do my best to do your every desire." Helia said sincerely to her. "I love you, Flora and I am not going to run away this time. I am here to stay."

When Helia removed his finger from Flora's mouth, the brunette spoke. "What happens when it's time for you to leave again? Your work involves you touring the world."

"I am not going to leave you or Macy." Helia reassured her. "When the time comes I will reveal my plans to you but in the mean time trust my word. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life and I am not going to do it a second time."

"Okay." Flora smiled. "Tomorrow we can check out some places for the Clinic."

"My sweet. May I?" Helia asked, wanting to kiss his beloved's lips.

"Yes, you may." Flora gave him the go ahead.

The blue hair male closed the gap between them and clashed his lips onto Flora's. Wrapping her arms around Helia's neck, she shifted her body to lie on the sofa cushions.

Not breaking the kiss Helia ended up on top of Flora. Moving their legs up onto the sofa, Helia wasted no time and hugged the brunette's waist.

The passionate kiss soon turned into an equally passionate make out session.

Macy walked down the stairs in her blue and white ballerina outfit. Reaching halfway down the stairs she saw her parents making out on the sofa.

She quickly went up the stairs while thinking. _'Mommy and Daddy are kissing. That means they are getting back together. It's only a matter of time before they get married and I get a younger brother or sister.'_

* * *

It was twelve thrity when Roxy and Nabu finished putting on their clothes. Leaving the room they saw Aisha walking down the hall with food in her hands.

Seeing Nabu and Roxy together the brunette stopped and asked. "Nabu, what are you doing here?"

"I originally came here to drop off your house key and ended up staying longer than expected to get to know Roxy better." He answered as best as possible without getting into too much details as to what they did for the past four hours.

"I will get it for you." Roxy said going back into her office.

Seconds later she returned and handed Aisha the key.

"Thanks." Aisha said, focusing on Nabu.

Feeling Aisha staring at him, Nabu offered. "I am going to head home now. I will come by later to pick you up Roxy. See you later Aisha."

"Wait Nabu. I have something for you. Can you wait a while?" Aisha questioned.

"Um… sure." He answered.

Roxy sensed tension and said. "I am going to the shop nearby to buy a snack and water."

She then made her way out of the area.

Aisha moved closer to Nabu and asked. "Did you sleep with her?"

"How is that any of your business?" Nabu wondered, resting against a wall.

"Because…" She soon stopped herself. _'I like you.'_

"Because of what?" Nabu glared at her. "You knew I liked you but our feelings weren't the same. You are with Nex. For months I waited and hoped that you would dump that jerk and look at me as more than just a friend but you didn't. Roxy is beautiful, sweet, smart, caring and overall an awesome person. We have a lot in common and I like her."

"How can you like someone you only met yesterday?" Aisha yelled.

"I just do." Nabu yelled back. "What is your problem? I thought you would be happy for me. I found someone that likes me for me and not my money."

"How do you know that she doesn't want your money? It is not hard to find out you will soon be the next CEO of your parent's technology company as well as one of the richest persons in Domino."

"That sounds like your jealous! Up to last night you were saying what a great person Roxy was and how any guy would be blessed to have her." Nabu snapped.

"I am not jealous." Aisha lied. "I already have a boyfriend."

"Good then." Nabu walked away.

Aisha groaned. _'What am I doing? I knew Nabu liked me but I am scared to jump into a relationship with someone I consist to be one of my closest friends.'_


	8. Should Love Be Complicated

After Helia and Flora watched Macy do her ballerina routine, the blue hair male went downstairs to cook dinner.

Macy was taking out her clothes while Flora went into the bathroom to prepare the bath for the young female.

A few minutes later Macy entered the bathroom with her clothes in hand.

"Mommy, I am ready." Macy called out.

Flora turned to face the female standing at the door. "Okay, just take off your outfit and get in the tub."

"Okay." The blue hair female pushed up the door slightly before moving closer to her mother.

Seeing a broad smile on Macy's face, Flora asked. "What's with the smile? Are you still happy about the spending the day with your father?"

"Yes and also that you and Daddy are now together again." She added.

Flora raised a brow. "What gave you that idea?"

"I saw you and Daddy kissing earlier. Grandma said when two people like each other they kiss." Macy told her.

Flora sighed, sitting down at the edge of the tub. She then called Macy over.

The child did as told. When she reached Flora, the brunette lifted her up and allowed the three year old to sit on her lap.

Choosing her words carefully, Flora said. "Sweetie, your Daddy and I do love each other but we are not together right now."

"Why?" Macy asked, sadly.

"It's complicated." Flora answered, sensing that Macy was really sad.

"How is it complicated? You two love each other." Macy said, wanting her parents to be together.

"We do love each other but Mommy is scared." Flora told her daughter. "I love Helia but I am not ready to be with him right now. Do you understand, sweetie?"

"Yes." Macy chimed. "Mommy is scared of getting hurt by Daddy again and doesn't want to jump into a relationship with him till the fear of another heartbreak is gone."

"You are really one smart child." Flora stated, kissing Macy's forehead for a moment. "How did you know about Mommy's heartbreak?"

"Grandma told me." Macy informed the brunette.

"Of course." Flora muttered. "Enough with the deep stuff and it's time to get ready for your bath now."

* * *

After giving Macy her bath, Flora left the young girl in her bedroom reading a book.

Reaching the kitchen she saw Helia placing three plates of food on the table.

Flora called out. "Hey."

Once he put the last plate on the table, Helia looked up to see Flora coming towards him. Smiling, he replied. "Hey. What's the matter?"

"We need to talk." Flora said taking a seat around the table.

Helia sat across from her. "This sounds serious."

"It is. Helia, what we did on the couch can't happen again." Flora told him. "At least not now. We are not together and I don't want anyone getting their hopes up of us getting back together."

"You are running scared, aren't you?" Helia asked, Flora nodded. "I know I have hurt you in the past so you have every right to be scared."

"Helia…" Flora said before trailing off.

The male reassured her. "Flower, I know you are scared and I am not going to force you into anything. If you and I are meant to be together then it will happen. For now I will be satisfied with the memories of our special moments."

"So friends?" She asked.

"Friends." Helia agreed. "Speaking of friends, I am going to meet the guys later. Since Mom and Dad won't be back till later should I carry Macy with me or are you got it covered?"

"I got it. Aisha called not too long ago and will be coming over to talk." Flora informed him.

"Alright." Helia said before calling Macy down to eat.

* * *

It was after five when Aisha knocked on the door of the Knightly household. Helia had already left to meet the guys and Macy was upstairs playing with her stuff animals.

Opening the door Flora saw a crying Aisha at the door.

"What's the matter, Aisha?" Flora asked, hugging the female.

"It's Nabu." She answered.

Flora closed the door before escorting Aisha into the living room to gave a seat.

Once they were sitting down, Flora asked. "What did Nabu do that made you cry?"

"He is going out with Roxy." Aisha answered, drying her eyes.

"Really?" Flora wanted to hit the female. "That's why you're crying? I could beat right now."

"Flora, this is serious. I have had romantic feelings for Nabu since we were children." Aisha explained as the tears spotted flowing.

"Aisha, you are with Nex. If you really loved Nabu then you would be with him instead of that jerk." Flora explained.

"I do love Nabu. It's just that I didn't want to jump into a relationship with my best friend and a few years later we might break up and not be in each other's lives anymore." Aisha stated feeling slightly confused.

"Aisha, what did you expect Nabu to do? Stay single for the rest of his life and die alone?" Flora asked, trying to knock some sense into her. "He has made his feelings for you clear as day for what seems like years now. How would you feel if he was dating someone and you were alone? Would you have wanted to spend the rest of your life alone and watch him live happy ever after with someone else?"

"I get your point." Aisha groaned sadly. "Flo, what am I going to do? It kills me to see him with someone else."

"At least you know how Nabu felt." Flora pointed out. "Now don't you think it would be fair to dump that free loader Nex and have a heart to heart with Nabu? I am not sure if it's too late for you two but it's worth a chance."

"Flora, supposed Nabu's and I's love story end up like yours and Helia's own?" Aisha began to get doubts. "I don't want up to be dating then years later we end up breaking up."

"Hold on." Flora stopped any doubt Aisha had. "The love story Helia and I have is not going to be the same as yours and Nabu's own. Everyone has story and none is ever the same. Sometimes it's best to just breathe, trust, let go of any doubt or fear and see what happens."

"Thanks girl." Aisha gave Flora a hug. "You always have the best advise."

Flora hugged her back, glad to help her friend.

* * *

Helia was sitting on a bench in the Domino Park, waiting for his friends Sky, Nabu, Riven, Brandon and Timmy to appear. He had on the same outfit from earlier with shades covering his eyes.

Minutes later someone tapped his shoulder. Looking around he saw Nabu.

"Hey Helia. Long time no see." Nabu said as he took a seat beside him.

Helia removed his glasses. "I know. How have you been?"

"I am working at my parents company now." Nabu informed him. "They will soon step down and I will take over as CEO."

"That's awesome." Helia said, putting his glasses away. "Looks like you are accomplishing the goals you set out when we were in college."

"Not all of them." Nabu sighed sadly. "By this age I wanted to be married to Aisha and living happily together."

"What happened? I thought you two had feelings for each other." Helia wondered.

"I told Aisha how I felt about her but she turned me down stating that she didn't want to enter a relationship with her best friend only for us to hate each other if it turned ugly." Nabu informed the male. "A few days later she began dating this free loading jerk name Nex. After a few months of them dating I finally gave up on any chance of us dating and moved on to a girl name Roxy."

"Do you love Roxy?" Helia asked. "Or is she just a way for you to get over Aisha?"

"I like Roxy and think she is a great person but I still love Aisha." Nabu confessed. "I still can't picture having children and growing old with anyone else but Aisha."

"So do you think it's fair to this Roxy girl for you to be dating her while you still love Aisha?" Helia asked. "I only dated one person apart from Flora. I liked her but I didn't love her because my heart still belongs to Flora. Even after so many years apart I would kiss the very ground Flora walked on. I want to grow old with her, hold her in my arms forever, protect her from all harm and love her to the best of my abilities. If it was possible I would marry her right now and have more children together."

Nabu then asked. "How did you take the news of becoming a father?"

"I was surprised." Helia admitted, looking up at the sky. "I felt bad for missing out on the first three years of Macy's life but I can't change the past. Even though we have only spent a short time together so far I love that little girl. She is my princess and means the world to me. I am starting to think about stuff like what's the best school to send her to and how am I going to beat up her future boyfriends if they break her heart."

Nabu chuckled. "You sound like a protective father. Hopefully in the future I will be able to have a family of my own."

"Macy is my only child so I don't know much about being a parent. I am just going with the flow and following my heart." Helia told the brown hair male.

"I have faith in you, Helia." Nabu told him.

The males continued to talk till the other guys came.


	9. Motivation For A Better Tomorrow

Wearing purple jeans with a pink blouse and pink and white ankle high heel boots, Flora was standing in front of a recently closed down post office. It was located at the centre of the town. The building had only two storeys and was painted in white.

Helia walked up to stand beside the female. He had on black jeans with a white shirt and black and white sneakers.

He asked. "So this is the place you want to open up you clinic?"

"Yeah." Flora nodded. "Think it's a good location and a lot of people walk pass here every day. The post office that was here moved to a smaller location since people barely use it again. With all the paper works, legal fees, painting and renovating it could take about a month or so to get started."

"I don't see you not working for an entire month." Helia stated while taking out his phone. "I know you Flora. You adore taking care of animals and wouldn't want to go more than a week without doing something you love."

"You know me so well." Flora shook her head, glad that Helia could still read her even after so many years apart.

"I am going to call one of the best lawyers I know to deal with the legal stuff and paper work." Helia looked for the male's number. "Once that's out of the way and you become owner we can start fixing up this place."

"Alright. The money I saved up so far should be enough to at least cover the lawyer fee and pay some things to fix up the place." Flora said. Feeling hungry, she offered. "How about we get something to eat? My treat."

Helia agreed before making the call.

* * *

Wearing a long black dress with black high heel shoes Griffin entered her Animal Clinic to see a lobby full of owners and their pets. She could count off about twenty persons.

"What's going on in here?" She screamed, not use to seeing so many animals in one location.

Aisha entered the lobby wearing a white coat, purple skirt with a black blouse and matching flat shoes.

"Okay. Who is next?" She asked.

No one got up.

"Well someone go in already?" Griffin snarled, wanting the animals to leave as quickly as possible.

"We want to see Dr. Flora." One customer called out.

"That bitch no longer works here." Griffin hissed at the sound of Flora's name. "So take one of the Vets we have here or beat it."

Without another word everyone that was in the lobby left. Griffin gasped as she saw the area slowly becoming vacant.

Once everyone left and it was just her and Aisha, the brunette said. "You know they aren't coming back right? Before they came the lobby was overcrowded with customers and a long line was outside. All of them wanted to see Flora."

"How did that money stealing witch become so popular?" The elder female wondered.

Aisha chuckled for a moment. "She was always popular with the customers. Why did you think so many people would come here every week? Flora is like the Dr Dolittle of this region. People would come from all over town or travel from their town or city to see her."

Roxy entered the room wearing a white coat with violet jeans pants, a light green and violet blouse and light purple ankle high heel boots with white laces. In her hands was a magazine.

"This magazine article is supposed to get her even more clients now." Roxy showed them it. "It talks about how wonderful Flora is as a Vet and recommends anyone who has a pet to come and see her."

Aisha saw the name of the magazine. "That is a popular brand. The amount of subscribes they have for the print and online media reaches billions worldwide. Griffin, letting Flora go was one of the worst mistakes you could have ever done."

Griffin angrily yelled as she stormed into her office. "No way!"

Aisha turned to Roxy. "Um… Flora told me she was going to open up her own clinic soon. She was talking to me about being a part of it when it opens and asking you if you would like to be included."

"Of course I would." Roxy sounded delighted. "Honestly I thought you hated me and would have tried to convince her out of hiring me as a Vet."

"Why would you think I hate you?" Aisha asked.

"Nabu." Roxy simply put it. "When you found out he and I are together I thought you were pissed off by it."

"I wasn't pissed off by it because of you." Aisha reassured her. _'I was pissed off at me for thinking Nabu would be single forever.'_

"So we are cool right?" Roxy asked.

"Yes, we are." Aisha replied moving over to turn the sign from open to close. "Well I don't think it makes sense for us to stay here anymore. I am going to head out. What about you?"

"Actually Nabu is coming over soon to pick me up. We were going to go on a lunch date put with no business going on I think it might just be extended." Roxy stated, taking off her coat.

Aisha watched as Roxy left the area and thought. _'First thing to do now is to let go of Nex. I really hope I am doing the right thing by standing out of Nabu's and Roxy's relationship. If he and I are meant to be then it will happen sooner or later.'_

* * *

As night came Flora and Helia returned home to see Nebula and Saladin asleep in front of the living room TV. Helia went to wake up his parents while Flora went upstairs to see if the young girl was in her room.

She had on her blue and white night gown and was fast asleep on her bed. Giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead, Flora locked the door.

Walking past Helia's room to see if he was in there, the brunette saw that the door was open and no one was inside.

She was about to walk away and go downstairs when a small purple box caught her eye. It was on the night table next to Helia's bed.

Walking over to it, she opened the box to see a diamond engagement ring.

"Wow!" Flora managed to say, in awe as to how beautiful the ring looked.

"I brought it for you a few days before I left Domino to chase after my singing career." Helia spoke.

Flora turned to see the male resting against the doorframe.

"I am sorry for coming into your room. The box caught my eyes and I just had to look." Flora told him while taking out the ring.

On the inside of it, there were words on it. It said, 'To the love of my life, Flora'.

"Every night before I go to sleep I would look at it and a picture of you. I kept dreaming of us being husband and wife with children running around the place." Helia admitted his nightly routine while on tour. "Coming back and seeing you again in person only confirm what I have thought about everyday for the past four years now."

"And what is that?" Flora felt her heart skip a beat.

"That I was a fool to have left you. A fool for leaving perfection behind." Helia confessed.

Flora placed the box down onto the night table. After sliding the ring onto her left middle finger, she went over to Helia and placed her left hand near to his face.

"See how prefect this ring looks on my finger?" She asked.

"Yes." Helia nodded.

"It's never going to leave my finger. This is supposed to give you motivation and hope that the time to plan our wedding will happen soon." Flora smiled, giving him hope of them being an official family soon with Macy.

Helia smiled back at her. Hugging Flora's waist, the blue hair male clashed his lips onto hers for a passionate kiss.

Flora didn't hesitate in returning the kiss, feeling hers and Helia's heart moving in sync to form one heartbeat.


	10. Some Changes Can Lead To Heartbreak

Helia woke up to see Flora still fast asleep. His arms were wrapped around her waist while the brunette's hands on Helia's slightly muscular chest. Both were facing each other as the sheet covered them.

Helia held Flora a little tighter, afraid to let her go and lost the only person he loved romantically.

Gazing sweetly at her, he thought. _'If this is a dream I don't want to wake up from it.'_

"See you something you like, superstar?" Flora asked, letting out a blissful sigh.

When she opened her eyes, hers and Helia's own locked.

He answered. "I see someone I like and love with all my heart. Flower, you don't know how much I am afraid of losing you again."

"Then don't." Flora told him. "I love you, Helia and could never picture spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you."

"I love you too, Flora. I never want to spend another day without you in my life." Helia passionately said. "Trust me fully with your heart once again and I can promise to never leave you again and continue to treat you like the goddess you are to me."

Flora moved her arms to lock around Helia's neck. "You are mine forever, Knightly."

"Beyond forever." Helia grinned.

Their lips soon moved forward to lock lips.

* * *

Entering the dining room Helia had on blue jeans with a light green and black shirt. Flora wore a pink blouse with a purple pleated mini skirt.

Macy was sitting around the table wearing a light blue dress. She was eating pancakes.

"Macy, who made you breakfast?" Flora asked taking a seat beside her daughter.

"Grandma did. She said she heard you and Daddy working out in his room earlier and didn't want to disturb you two." Macy answered.

Flora had a light blush on her cheeks. "Really now?"

"Grandpa said you two were working out last night too. He heard you two when you using the bathroom last night." Macy informed her parents.

"Continue eating your breakfast baby. Mommy and Daddy are going to have a word with your Grandparents." Flora said getting up.

Walking over to Helia she whispered to him. "We need to get those two earmuffs in the future."

Nebula entered the room wearing a blue blouse with black leggings. She had a glass of milk in her right hand.

Helia mentioned. "Mom, that isn't for Macy right? I brought soy milk just for her since the regular milk gives her gas."

"Oh yes." Nebula back tracked into the kitchen.

Helia and Flora followed her into the kitchen. They saw Nebula taking out soy milk out of the fridge and Saladin finishing up a sandwich.

He had on a white shirt with white and yellow shorts.

Seeing Flora and Helia he said. "Hello you two. Did something interesting happen last night or earlier today?"

"We were 'working out'." Flora commented glancing to see if Macy was still around the table eating.

"Oh please." Nebula said pouring out some chocolate soy milk in a cup. "Saladin and I might be old but we know what you two were doing."

"What's important here is if you two are together." Saladin cut into the conversation.

Flora looked at Helia. He indicated that she could tell them.

Holding up her left hand she showed them the engagement ring. "We are getting married but haven't set a date as yet."

Nebula put the milk and cup down. She screamed for joy. "You two are getting married!"

Macy heard that and ran from the dining room and into the kitchen. "Mommy and Daddy are getting married?"

Helia lifted her up. He then answered. "Yes sweetheart. Have you finished eating? Me, you and Mommy are going to Alfea Prep to register you later."

"Okay Daddy. One question. Am I going to be the Flower Girl?" Macy asked.

"Of course you are. No one could be our Flower Girl but the cutest girl in the world." Helia replied before kissing her right cheek.

"Yeah!" Macy cheered as Helia put her down.

Nebula handed Macy a cup of milk before she went off to finish up her breakfast.

Flora turned to Nebula and Saladin. "After Helia and I finish registering Macy we need you two to watch her. We are going on a date and would like some alone time."

"We understand." Nebula responded trilled to have Helia and Flora together again.

"So we will be back around midday. Flora and I planned on walking through the park with Macy for a while before going to the mall to buy her new shoes and a dress." Helia informed his parents.

"We should stop by the book store and get her some new reading books and a ballet outfit." Flora added. "Macy is starting to outgrow the one she has now."

Helia made a mental note of the two things Flora mentioned a while ago before going into the fridge to find something to eat for breakfast.

* * *

Nabu was laying on his king size bed with the white sheet covering his body. Roxy was lying beside him, fast asleep.

The sunlight shined through the bay windows of the room and onto the couple. Nabu shifted and turned his body to face Roxy.

' _She is beautiful, smart and kind. Roxy is an amazing girl to have and a lot of guys would love to have her as a girlfriend. Maybe I should give up on Aisha completely and think of a future with Roxy.'_ Nabu thought before getting up to use the bathroom.

Roxy's phone started to vibrate. Feeling it moving from underneath her pillow the female woke up and looked to see a message from her ex boyfriend Manuel.

' _Why is he contacting me all of a sudden? We broke up months ago.'_ Roxy thought, opening the message. It read _'I am in Domino. Can we meet up somewhere and talk?'_

Roxy replied to the text before putting the phone underneath her pillow.

Nabu returned to the room and saw the female awake. He smiled and said. "Hey."

She smiled back. Nabu came over to kiss Roxy's lips.

* * *

Walking into a closed restaurant a female with long blonde hair, fair complexion and orange eyes was walking through the building trying to find her best friend, the owner. She was going to surprise him before the place was opened to the public.

She had on an orange and white mini skirt with a white blouse and an orange jacket. On her feet were orange knee length high heel boots with white laces.

Reaching to the office that had Brandon's name on it Stella gently pushed the door open to see something disturbing.

She saw the male sitting at the edge on the wooden desk with no clothes on. He had brown hair, brown eyes, slightly tan skin and muscular body.

A girl with long dark blond hair, fair complexion, dark eyes and had on only her knee length navy boots with white laces was sitting on his lap.

The female had her legs wrapped around Brandon's waist and arms hugging his neck. Brandon's hands were holding onto the female's hips.

From where she was standing Stella could see that the female had an amazing body.

Stella could tell Brandon was enjoying himself.

Disgusted by the sight, Stella locked the door and ran out of the building.

* * *

 **Earlier…**

Brandon was sitting around his office desk wearing a purple shirt with black pants and black shoes.

Hearing a knock on the door, he asked. "Who is it?"

"It's Selina." The female answered. "The new waitress."

Brandon said while clearing off his desk. "Come in."

The female entered wearing a navy blue mini skirt with a grey shirt and navy blue knee length shoes with white laces. She mentioned while closing the door. "I came here early to help prepare the restaurant for opening."

"That won't be necessary. The janitorial staff handled that from last night." Brandon answered. "The place doesn't open for another hour and a half so you could become familiar with the table numbers and stuff like that."

"Already did." Selina said noticing how stressed the male looked. "You look really stressed out."

"I am just a little stressed." Brandon reassured her.

"My Grandma use to say a massage is the best thing to help ease stress." Selina mentioned as Brandon got up to put away some papers.

"I don't think a massage will help take my mind of the amount of stress I am under." Brandon sighed while closing the file cabinet.

"Well her next idea to ease stress is not the typical way to relieve stress and I am not sure how effective it is." Selina spoke softly.

"What is it?" Brandon wondered, facing the young female.

Selina leaned over and whispered in his right ear.

Brandon cleared his throat upon hearing the answer.

Selina said. "I haven't tired that in a while but pretty sure it works."

"How would you know?" Brandon smirked, resting against the wall.

"Even though I have only done it once I left him very satisfied. Pretty sure if you and I were to do it, any stress you had built up would disappear." Selina said, trying to sound confident.

Brandon replied. "Done it once so far also so have an idea on how to do it. Let's see how well you can do, Selina."

"Are you serious?" Selina asked.

"Yes, I am. I think you are beautiful and thought why not." Brandon stated with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Okay. I think you look pretty hot yourself." Selina blushed as Brandon walked over to her.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

Brandon was laying on his desk when he left out a blissful sigh. On top of him was Selina. She had her arms locked around Brandon's neck while he had his arms around the dark blonde's waist.

He told her. "You were right. I don't feel so stressed anymore. Thinking clearly now, I know how to solve the problem."

"Glad I was able to help." Selina smiled, giving Brandon a peck on the lips. "I better get ready for work and leave your office. It would look wired for me to be leaving the boss's office before working hours. The other workers would start questioning our relationship."

"I am the boss so it doesn't matter what the workers think of our relationship." Brandon said. "As long as our relationship doesn't affect the day to day operations of the restaurant it shouldn't be a problem to anyone else."

"How would you define our relationship boss?" Selina wondered. "Are we sleeping buddies or something more serious than that?"

"I like you Selina so we can start from there." Brandon replied. "Do you want to be my girlfriend and see what the future has in store for us in terms of a romantic relationship?"

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend." Selina agreed.

She and Brandon soon locked lips for a heated kiss.


	11. Some Changes Can Lead To Joy

Flora was upstairs getting ready for her date with Helia.

Helia who was finished getting dressed walked downstairs wearing a grey tux with a white inside shirt and black shoes.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he saw Macy by the door trying to reach the handle. She still had on the dress from earlier when they plus Flora went out. The female was using her left hand to try and reach for the door handle while holding a large and colourful lollipop in the other.

Hearing the doorbell Helia moved over to pick up Macy. Holding his child, she looked at him and smiled for a moment before using her free hand to open the door.

When the door opened the two saw Stella, Aisha, Tecna, Musa and Bloom.

Stella had on an orange mini skirt with a white blouse, orange jacket and matching colour knee length high heel boots with white laces.

Aisha wore a purple mini skirt with a white blouse and purple flat shoes.

Tecna wore lavender jeans pants with a purple and green blouse and purple ankle high heel boots.

Musa wore a red and black mini skirt with a black blouse, red jacket and red knee length high heel boots with black laces.

Bloom wore blue jeans pants with a blue and white blouse and blue ankle high heel boots.

Macy looked at their faces. She said. "This has man problems written all over it. They look sadder than when my last set of classmates found out that nap time is no longer apart of school."

"You know too much for someone your age." Stella playfully scolded her. "Where is Flora?"

"She is upstairs getting ready for date with Daddy." Macy informed the group before licking her lollipop.

"I will go up and call her." Helia said to the five females.

"No need." Flora said as she came down the stairs.

Everyone turned to see the brunette wearing a strapless pink dress with a sterling heart shaped necklace and white high heel shoes.

Helia went over to give Flora a kiss on the lips. It lasted only a few seconds before Helia whispered. "I will take Macy around back to play on the swing set."

"I will call you when I am done with the girls." Flora whispered back.

"Actually Helia we would like a male's opinion." Musa stated, entering the house.

"Okay." Helia hoped he could be of some help.

When all the girls entered the house the last one closed the door. Helia placed Macy on the sofa facing the TV before turning it on. Changing it to cartoon station, he made sure that the show was age appropriate first and Macy liked it before leaving the room.

Entering the kitchen Helia saw all the females sitting around the dining table. Flora was sitting at the far end with Stella to her right and Bloom to her left. Tecna was seated beside Stella with Musa beside her. Aisha was seated beside Bloom.

The lone male took one of the two remaining seats and got comfortable.

Flora asked. "What's the problem? Usually you girls call if we are going to hang out."

The five females began talking at once.

Flora shut them up. She then pointed to Stella to begin.

"Okay." The blonde started. "Today I went to Brandon's workplace to talk to him before going to work. When I got there I saw him and one of the waitresses in a very intimate position. I didn't know what to do apart from come here and ask for your advice."

"Before I answer that, did all of you come here about a man problem?" Flora wondered.

Musa, Stella, Bloom and Aisha answered. "Yes!"

Macy called out from the living room. "I knew it!"

"Sweetie, turn up the TV." Flora said.

"Okay." The little girl did as told.

Talking softer Stella said. "Anyway when I reached here the others had just arrived as well."

"Okay. We have a reservation in an half an hour time so let's cut to the chase." Helia stepped into the conversation. "Stella, did you and Brandon get together?"

"No, we have not." She answered.

"Does Brandon at least know how you feel about him?" Helia asked. "I spoke to Brandon up to last night and if he knew you liked him, he would have been the happiest person alive."

"Well he doesn't know as yet." Stella softly said. "I was dating this guy for a few months and we broke up a few weeks ago. Brandon and I have been best friends for so many years, I love him without doubt but I am scared."

"You are scared that if you two enter into a relationship, it won't last." Helia mentioned. Stella nodded. "Stell, in life you just have to take a chance. I know Brandon cares about you unconditionally. Growing up you were the only girl he ever talked about. Up to yesterday, he lit up to the sound of your name. So whoever the girl you saw him with is mostly likely his second choice. Best advice I can think of right now is for you two to sit down and talk about your feelings for each other."

"I will be taking a leap of faith." Stella said, knowing what she had to do.

Musa was the next person. "I saw Riven at a café earlier with a female having lunch. She looked hot and Riven's type."

Flora indicated to Helia that Riven and Musa had an on and off relationship over the years.

Helia nodded for a moment. "You don't trust Riven because…?"

"He cheated on me once with his ex girlfriend Darcy." Musa informed him.

Helia thought back to before he left. "I heard about that. Didn't that happen when you two first started going out?"

"Yes but I still feel like he might cheat again." Musa replied.

"You two have to trust each other again." Helia told her. "Cheating does hurt a relationship and it's hard to repair that trust. Have you ever considered trying to not hold that past mistake over Riven's head forever? The women you saw with him could have been a friend, co-worker or relative."

"I could give it a try." Musa seemed unsure of truly forgiving Riven for the one time he cheated. "I am going to talk to him and if he is cheating again Riven and I are done for good this time."

"And if you find out he is not cheating again will you forgive him for his past mistake?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, I will." Musa answered after thinking about it for a while.

"Tecna what about you?" Helia asked, moving his attention to the purple hair female.

"I have no problem." Tecna answered. "Timmy and I are doing fine. I am the one that drove Musa here."

"Bloom?" Flora looked at the red head.

"I saw Sky with his parents having lunch with his ex fiancée Diaspro." Bloom spoke. "I was going to surprise him with a lunch date when I walked pass La Bella and saw them having lunch. He told me he wasn't going to talk back to that witch ever again."

"How about you ask Sky what he and his parents were talking about with Diaspro?" Helia suggested, kindly. "Sky mentioned that he and his parents were going to meet a client of their Law Firm to close a deal. Maybe Diaspro is that client."

"It's possible." Bloom replied. "I should have talked to him first before assuming he was running back to her."

Aisha was the last one up. "Okay. I broke up with Nex today."

The girls cheered for that.

"I am assuming he was an asshole or something?" Helia saw that the girls were happy about the recent news.

"He was a cheap, freeloading jerk." Tecna informed the male.

"Not to mention a horny toad." Bloom added.

"Plus he was a compulsive cheater." Musa stated.

"Fine! I picked a guy." Aisha admitted. "The point is even though I am available now Nabu isn't. He and Roxy are together and they look happy. I am thinking it's best for me to be single and be happy for Nabu and Roxy. Who knows maybe those two are meant to be."

Helia sighed. Not wanting to say what Nabu told him in confidence, he said. "Just give it time. Who knows what can happen between those two in the future."

"You know something don't you?" Aisha questioned.

"Give it time." Helia told her. _'Nabu does love Aisha but he doesn't want to hurt Roxy's feelings.'_

"Okay, if no one has any more problems we will see you five later." Flora said, getting up. "I want my bridemaids along with my maid of honour around to help me plan a wedding."

"What?" The girl's eyes widen when Flora held up her left hand.

"Helia and I are getting married. We just haven't picked a date as yet." Flora told the group.

The girls then cheered and congratulated the two on their engagement.

Helia said while getting up. "Riven, Brandon, Nabu and Sky are going to be my groomsmen while Timmy will be my best man. I hope whatever problem is going on is worked out soon or things will be wired."

"I am not sure if things will be worked out soon but it will work out eventually." Bloom said. "Can you two give us a time when the wedding is going to so I can know when to clear my schedule?"

"With my clinic and Helia's work I am not sure." Flora sounded unsure.

"I am supposed to go back on tour in a few weeks time so the best thing would be time would be the end of August." Helia mentioned.

Flora said. "When will you be back from tour?"

"This was going to be a surprise for when I come back but now looks like the best time to tell you." Helia responded. "Macy come in here."

"Coming Daddy!" Macy ran into the kitchen.

Helia lifted his baby up with his arms. "By the end of July I will be going on tour again. The tour is only for two weeks before I return to Domino permanently. The guys helped me find a great place to build my recording studio. I will be retaining all the crew members I have currently apart from my manager and assistant. Sky's cousin Thoren will be my new manager and his wife Daphne will be my assistant."

"Yes!" Macy cheered.

Flora smiled, trilled to hear that Helia will be making Domino is main location for work.

"Brandon and I are also going into business together. Sky will be drawing up the paperwork so Brandon and I can be partners in his recently opened restaurant."

"I am sure with you as one of the co-owners more people will flock to it."Tecna stated, thinking about Helia's business venture.

"The drinks company that sponsors me will be supplying the restaurant with its varies supply of juice and water at a discount price since it's a well known brand." Helia added. "So Flora and Macy, you like that idea?"

"I love that idea Daddy." Macy hugged him. "That means you get to spend more time at home with me and Mommy."

Flora went over to hug him also. Kissing his left cheek for a moment she then said. "That sounds like an awesome plan. To make it even better, how about Macy and I travel with you for the two weeks you will be on tour."

"Seriously?" Helia asked, liking that idea.

"Yeah, it's just for two weeks. By the time you will be ready to go on tour the clinic will be opened up. Aisha, Roxy plus the next Vet I am going to hire can manage the customers for the two weeks, right?" Flora said, looking at the curly hair brunette.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure we can manage." Aisha nodded. "I will make sure to close up and everything is running smoothly while you are away."

"Remember, I will be working there too part time as the accountant." Tecna mentioned. "So I can help with the place."

"Okay then that settles it." Flora spoke happily. "Only thing though, Helia."

"What's that?" He wondered.

"Child proof the tour bus and make sure none of your crew smokes, drinks or cuss around Macy." She answered.

"I will tell the crew to keep any flow language to themselves. None of the crew smokes. I made sure of that before hiring them." Helia replied. "Only a handful of them drink so will tell them to cut it out and will totally ensure that the bus is safe for my precious Princess Macy."

"Yes! We are going to travel." Macy cheered.

Helia checked the time. "Flora and I are going to head out now. We have a reservation to make."

The girls said their goodbyes before leaving the house while Flora went to call Nebula and Saladin from upstairs to keep an eye on Macy.

When all of that was done Flora and Helia headed out on their date.


	12. Like Can Sometimes Lead To Love

After eight in the night Flora was sitting on the sofa wearing a loose fitted pink shirt with black leggings. Her hair was caught into a high ponytail.

Macy was sitting on the sofa watching TV. She had on a light blue pyjama's. Helia was sitting beside his daughter wearing a white shirt with blue shorts. He was watching a Princess movie with Macy.

"Okay. See later then." Flora said, hanging up the phone.

Putting the phone down Flora looked to see Helia looking to her direction. "Is anything wrong?"

"No. Just finish talking to Musa. She talked to Riven and it turns out he was having lunch with his cousin. She also told me Bloom talked to Sky and he said Diaspro hired his family to help out with a legal matter." Flora informed him.

"What about Stella and Aisha?" He asked, feeling someone resting on his lap. Looking down he saw Macy fast asleep.

"Stella hasn't spoken to Brandon on the matter as yet. Aisha decided to enjoy the single life as much as possible and not to try and interfere with Nabu's and Roxy's relationship." Flora answered, checking the time. "Both have agreed to that if Brandon and Nabu are destined for them it will happen overtime so it's best to not rush it."

"Okay. How about we take our little princess to bed before going around the back and talk." Helia suggested, lifting Macy up.

"I like that idea." Flora was open to spending some alone time with Helia.

The two took their daughter to bed before going to the back yard to talk about old memories and some future items on their agenda.

* * *

Roxy was wearing a pleated purple mini skirt with purple knee length high heel boots that had white laces and a white button up blouse with a purple jacket. Around her neck was a purple choker. She was sitting in a café with a guy that had blond hair, light skin and orange eyes. He had on blue jeans, orange shirt and black shoes.

"Okay Manuel, what do you want?" Roxy asked, wondering why she agreed to meet him.

"I came here to see you." Manuel answered, resting his arms on the table. "Roxy, I missed you and love you."

"What we had is over. You broke up with me remember?" Roxy stated, trying to sound stern. "You wanted to follow your dream of becoming a famous guitarist and song writer and thought a girlfriend would just hold you back."

"That was stupid of me. After a week without you I realized I couldn't manage with you in my life Roxy." Manuel began pleading. "Give me another chance or am I too late?"

"I am with somebody else Manuel. You shouldn't have expected me to wait around for you to figure out your feelings." Roxy began angry. "You are my past."

"I can also be your future too." Manuel said, getting out of his seat and kneeled before the female. "I got an apartment in town and a job in a restaurant playing on its band. No matter how long it takes and how hard it's going to be, I will win back your heart Roxanne."

Roxy saw the passion and determination in his eyes. "Alright then. Show me that you are serious about this and I might consider taking you back."

"Great!" Manuel cheered. "I love you Roxy and don't want to spend the rest of my life without you in it."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Roxy said getting out of her seat.

Walking out of the café she saw Nabu resting against a light pole a few metres away from the door. He had on a grey tux with a white inside shirt and black shoes.

"Let's take a walk Roxy." Nabu suggested.

Roxy agreed. They walked towards the park before taking a seat underneath a tree which was in front of a lake.

After two minutes of silence Roxy broke it. "You saw me talking to my ex didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did." Nabu nodded. "I was walking past the building when I saw you two talking."

"He wants me back." Roxy informed him, looking up at the stars.

"What do you want to do?" Nabu questioned, looking at the female. "I am not going to force you to stay with me."

"Honestly, I am not sure." Roxy admitted, looking directly at Nabu. "I still have feelings towards him but not sure what they are right now. I am so sorry Nabu. I feel like a terrible person for saying that."

"At least you are honest about it." Nabu took a deep breath before letting it out. "I haven't been honest with my feelings. I do like you Roxy but I still feel something towards Aisha."

"I like you too, Nabu." Roxy replied. "So what are we going to do now? You feel something for Aisha and I feel something for Manuel. So are we going to break up now to try and figure out our feelings?"

"I am not sure. My feelings for you grow with each day despite what I feel for Aisha." Nabu stated, resting his back onto the tree.

Roxy got on her knees and positioned herself to sit on Nabu's lap. "My feelings for you grow stronger with each passing day also."

"We can try and figure out our feelings together then." Nabu told her.

Roxy smiled as she began unbuttoning her shirt.

* * *

 **Midnight**

All of Nabu's and Roxy's clothes minus the female's shoes were placed a few minutes away from the pair.

Nabu was lying on the grass while Roxy was on top of him. His arms were wrapped around her waist. The violet hair female had her arms locked around Nabu's neck.

Giving him a peck on the lips, she sighed blissfully. "That was amazing. You know every time we make love I can't get enough of it. Every time we kiss I feel like there is no one else here apart from you and me. Every time you hold me in your arms I feel safe and loved. I could stay in them forever if it were possible."

"I know how you feel." Nabu cooed.

Roxy locked lips with him for a few seconds before admitting. "You are an amazing guy. It's hard to find a guy that is good looking, working, doesn't have his pants below his bottom, has no tattoos, doesn't smoke, treats a girl like a lady and doesn't see females as just a one night stand."

"Guys have it hard too when it comes to finding the right girl, Princess." Nabu pointed out. "You are one of a kind though. Not only are you smart but also beautiful, respectful, caring, determined, strong, have an amazing body and knows what you want out of life and goes after it."

Roxy blushed hearing all the good things Nabu said about her.

During the times she spent with Nabu she felt a strong attraction to him. Tonight when they were making love, she felt something else towards him. Something she never felt for another guy, not even for her ex boyfriend.

Nabu blushed also as the two eyes locked.

Feeling their hearts beating in sync, their lips began moving closer together.

Roxy whispered. "I love you, Nabu."

"I love you too, Roxy." He admitted before their lips came together.

Sharing a passionate kiss no one else and nothing else matter but the person before them. Their bodies and souls felt like they melted and became one being.

* * *

Brandon was sitting around his desk making his last call of the night as the business had reached its closing hour.

Hanging up the phone, he looked down to see Selina still hard at work. She was on her knees and pleasuring him with her mouth.

Brandon indicated to Selina to sit on the desk.

She did as told. He said. "We have been going at this all day."

"We did take two short breaks to rest; eat something and for you to make a few phone calls." Selina remained him. "You have a problem with how long we have been doing this, boss?"

"No, I am glad. You are satisfying me." Brandon reassured her it was okay. "Tomorrow I might just have to call someone else in to take over your shift."

"I am sure Alice can fill in again for me tomorrow. Tomorrow is one of her days off from work and she always said she wanted the extra hours to earn more money." Selina answered.

Brandon signed off on that plan before locking lips with his girlfriend.

* * *

 **Later…**

After midnight Brandon was sitting on his chair while Selina was fast asleep on the desk. Reaching for his cell phone, he took it up and saw ten miss calls from Stella and one voicemail.

Seeing that it was too late to call back Stella he was going to wait till morning to call her back.

Checking the voicemail, he heard Stella's voice say. _"It went straight to voicemail again. What am I going to do? Brandon is most likely still with that dark blonde girl from this morning. What was I thinking? I love him but he doesn't love me back. The first and only time we made love was because he was drunk and not because he loved me."_

The voicemail ended. Putting down his phone Brandon thought. _'Stella was the first person I ever made love to but I wasn't really drunk. The both of us were celebrating the opening of the restaurant and had a few glasses of alcohol. We were a little tipsy so I suggested for her to stay over at my place for the night. One thing led to another and we ended up in bed together. That night was the best night of my life. For one night I got to touch, kiss and have sex with the only girl I have ever loved. I was going to confess my love for Stella the next day but when I woke up she played it down to us doing it because we were drunk. To find out that she loves me as more than just a friend is music to my ears. I have to tell her that our feelings are the same. The only problem is her.'_

Brandon looked at Selina and wondered what to do.


	13. One Step At A Time

**Three Weeks Later**

Flora was standing in front of her very own business. It was called 'Domino Pet Care Clinic'. She had on black dress pants with pink blouse and black flat shoes.

Macy had on a purple dress with black shoes. Helia wore a grey tux with a white shirt, black bow tie and black shoes.

Helia checked the time to see that it was close to eight in the morning. He then turned to Flora and asked. "Are you ready to officially open your clinic?"

"Yes!" Flora chimed turning to see her fiancé and daughter holding hands. "It seems so unreal that we managed to complete everything in three weeks."

"At least one of your dreams is now a reality." Helia commented before kissing her cheek. "This time tomorrow we will be leaving for my two week tour."

"I am so happy to see Daddy at work." Macy jumped for joy. "By the way Mommy, look what I got."

The child indicated to the purple sunglasses positioned at the top of her head.

"That is cute. Daddy brought that for you?" Flora asked.

Macy nodded. "Daddy brought me two. One in purple and the other one in blue. So when we are taking pictures I can use them to protect my eyes from the camera flash."

"We haven't even left Domino as yet and I feel like you are going to act like a superstar." Flora playfully stated before kissing her daughter's forehead.

"What about Grandma and Grandpa?" Macy wondered. "They are coming on tour too and I saw them trying on some flashy jewellery and clothes."

"I am hoping they don't carry their disco outfits on tour." Flora sighed.

"They were but I managed to convince them out of it." Helia replied, indicating to some people coming towards them.

Flora turned to see Aisha, Roxy and Nabu coming towards them. Aisha had on purple jeans with a black shirt and purple ankle high heel boots.

Nabu wore blue jeans with a blue and white shirt and black shoes.

Roxy had on a violet mini skirt with purple and white blouse and violet knee length high heel boots.

"Well you guys are early for the grand opening." Flora checked the time. "Not even the press is here as yet."

"I thought it would help to have some of your members of staff with you." Aisha explained to the brunette. "Our receptionist…Mitiz."

"Mirta." Flora remained her.

"Yeah her." Aisha snapped her some of her right fingers. "She told me persons called from advance and we are fully booked for the next two months so far. More people are calling by the day so you know we will be busy for a very long time. I hope that the Vet you hired is quick on his feet and knows his stuff."

"Yeah." Flora turned around to look for the new Vet. Seeing him she called out. "Roy, come here please."

Seconds later a male with short blond hair, dark skin and brown eyes came over to the group. He had on a red and white shirt with black jeans and black shoes.

"Yes Boss?" Roy said.

"Call me Flora." She patted him on the back. Indicating to Aisha and Roxy, she continued. "Those two are Dr. Aisha and Dr. Roxy. They are the two Vets we will be working with in the office. Now while I am away Aisha and the accountant you meant yesterday name Tecna will be in charge so if you have a problem, talk to them about it."

"Okay." Roy eyes became focused on Aisha. Waving to the group, he continued. "It's nice to meet all of you."

Aisha smiled at the male. "Hey, I remember you. You attended the same school Flora and I did but was a year ahead of us."

"Yes, I did. I am hoping after work today we can all get together and get to know each other some more." Roy suggested, wanting to know Aisha some more personally.

The others picked up on that. Seeing Aisha checking the guy out, they knew she was interested in him also.

Flora told him. "We have to finish packing for tour tomorrow. Next time though."

Roxy kindly declined. "Maybe another time. Nabu and I are going to the hospital today to confirm if I am pregnant."

"What?" Aisha, Flora and Helia asked, looking at the two.

Roy left moved back to where he was before, knowing that the conversation wasn't for him to hear. Standing from a distance, he admired Aisha and is hoping to get her number and a date from her soon.

"Yeah. The pregnancy test came back positive but we went to the hospital to be sure." Nabu explained. "We are more than fifty percent sure the results will come back positive though."

"Well congrats." Helia spoke first, happy for the two.

Aisha put on a brave smile. Throughout the three weeks she knew Nabu and Roxy were very serious about each other and that she had to move on from him. Holding out her right hand, she said. "Congratulations you two."

"Thank you." Roxy shook her hand while smiling back at the female.

Nabu smiled too, happy about the situation.

"Since we are on this topic..." Flora mentioned, holding onto Helia's free hand. "Helia and I have a surprise too. I am two weeks along in my pregnancy."

Macy was the first to cheer. "I am going to be a big sister."

"Yes, you are sweetie." Flora sounded happy. "Hopefully this pregnancy will be a lot smoother than the last one."

Aisha remembered. "You were throwing up all the time, having some wired cravings and puffy ankles. I am surprised you still managed to attend school throughout the pregnancy."

"I had great friends like you, Nabu and the others to help me out." Flora remained her.

"Mommy told me that Uncle Riven, Uncle Nabu and Uncle Sky would take turns rubbing her feet." Macy remembered one of the stories Flora told her. "That would have been fun to see."

"Want to talk about funny?" Aisha remembered another story. "Every time Flora wanted something strange like ice cream with prunes and pickles all us were driving up and down town in the middle of the night trying to find a store that was open."

Macy had a grossed out face. "Ice cream is not supposed to mix with stuff like that."

"I ate what I felt like to eat at the time." Flora told her seeing some media crew coming and clients coming. "Okay, it's almost time for the store opening. I see some media personals and customers coming so all that's missing is the rest of the group."

"Bloom and Sky are on their way towards us as we speak." Aisha pointed to the two walking towards them.

Roxy saw another couple. "Timmy and Tecna are right behind them."

"Riven and Musa are parking right now." Nabu saw them across the street, parking their car.

"And I see Stella and Brandon coming towards us as we speak, holding hands." Flora said, surprised but happy to see that. "I know I have been busy lately so when did that happen?"

"A few days ago." Aisha answered. "Brandon was involved with one of his waitresses at the restaurant. They were together for about a day or two before Brandon ended the relationship. He confessed his love for Stella soon after. Stella made him work for it before giving the relationship a chance."

"What happen to the waitress he was with before?" Roxy wanted to know. "Is she still working at the restaurant?"

"No, she left to work at another restaurant." Aisha replied, folding her arms. "From what I heard that girl was pissed off that he broke this off. Brandon had to pay her off and made her sign an agreement not to mention what happen between them to anyone. She happily took the money and signed. Brandon had to beg and convince Stella that he wasn't going to do anything like that again."

"Brandon is a faithful dog." Flora giggled at the thought of him begging. "Everyone knows that. I am guessing Stella enjoyed seeing that though."

"Oh yeah she did." Aisha laughed. "I would have too."

Seeing more customers and media crew coming, Nabu said. "It's time."

Nabu, Aisha and Roxy went to where Roy was so that they could get a good view of Flora's speech.

Flora was preparing to leave also till Helia stopped her. Holding one of her hands, he used the other to lift up Macy.

"What is it, Helia?" Flora asked, worried that something might be wrong.

Hearing her worried tone, he reassured her. "Nothing is wrong, my Flower. This month has changed our lives forever. I love you two so much and I am looking forward to spending the rest our lives together as a family."

"I love you too, Daddy." Macy hugged him.

"I love you too, Helia." Flora kissed his lips.

Helia gladly returned the kiss. Macy smiled, happy to see her parents together.

As the kiss ended Helia said. "Macy, I am sorry I missed out on the first three years of your life. Daddy made a mistake by leaving Mommy and not coming back till almost four years later."

"It's okay Daddy." Macy hugged him tighter. "The important thing is that you are back and you love me and Mommy more than anything else in the world."

"I love you and Flora more than anything in existence." Helia kissed his baby's forehead. "When your little brother or sister is born I am going to love him or her just the same."

Flora gave Helia another kiss on the lips. It lasted a few seconds before they parted lips.

"After the tour we are going to be busy." Flora explained, holding Helia's hand a little tighter. "We have to prepare for the baby or babies, the wedding, moving out of our old house and into a bigger one along with getting Macy ready for the new school year. You are going to be busy with your music and the restaurant while I am going to be busy with the clinic."

"It will all work out." Helia confidently said. "Don't forget we have my parents and our friends to help us out. We just have to take everything one step at a time."

"One step at a time." Flora took a deep breath before releasing. "Current step is to open up my new place."

Helia and Macy nodded. The two headed towards the building, knowing that the journey will be long and difficult but also bright and worth the challenge.


	14. the Start Of A New Life

A huge crowd was packed into the Melody Arena. Consisting of mostly females, most of them if not all of them were yelling Helia's name. A huge stage was before the crowd with equipment set up for the band and three microphones for the back-up singers.

Behind the red curtain that was at the edge of the stage was Flora. She had on purple flat shoes with purple jeans and a white blouse.

Moments later she felt someone's hand on her right shoulder. Turning around she saw Helia wearing white jeans with a blue shirt and white sneakers. He was holding Macy in his arms. The little girl had on a light purple dress with purple flat shoes. In her hair was a white bandana.

Flora kissed her daughter's left cheek before saying. "You look beautiful as always."

"Thank you. Daddy dressed me and called me a Princess." Macy hugged her Daddy.

Helia kissed the top of her hair. He loved his only child and will do his best to love, provide and protect his little Princess for as long as possible.

Flora took Macy before asking Helia. "I thought your parents were supposed to help Macy get ready? Where are they?"

Helia indicated to the buffet. "They found out that there are lobster and shrimp being offered and began consuming."

"Of course. Once they see seafood Nebula and Saladin are in a different zone." Flora shook her head.

"I better get going. It's soon time for me to go on stage." Helia checked the time.

About to leave someone called out. "Helia, my man!"

They looked to see Jason McQueen coming towards them wearing a full white suit with white shoes.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Helia didn't like the sight of him.

"I am your manager. I am supposed to be here." Jason replied, folding his arms.

"I believe I called you yesterday and reported that your contract was up and it wasn't being renewed." Helia remained him.

Jason chuckled softly. "Helia, my man. I didn't think you meant it. I have been your manager for almost four years now. I helped built up your career."

"No, all you did was take ten percent of my money and sit around spending it on girls." Helia grabbed his shirt with one hand. "You knew about my daughter all this time and didn't bother to relay that information onto me about it."

Jason gulped. His eyes shifted to Flora and Macy.

Flora smirked. "Hey. Remember me? You barked at me on the phone four years ago about destroying Helia's career."

"What…?" Jason lied nervously. "I didn't say that."

Helia let him go, not wanting to fight in front of Macy and Flora. He saw two guards and called them over. Once the thick, dark skin males reached the four, Helia said. "Take him off the property and make sure he never gets in again."

"Helia, don't do this to me. I have mouths to feed." Jason pleaded as the guards dragged him away.

Once Jason was out of sight Flora asked. "What if he comes back?"

"I got that covered." Helia smirked, trying to figure out which one of the dirt he had on Jason to use.

Finally picking one he called Daphne, his assistant over and told her to write down something before calling the police.

The blonde did as told.

Helia turned to his family and planted his lips onto Flora's own for a short kiss.

As everything went dark Helia ended the kiss and quickly made his way onto the stage.

The lights came on back and Helia was on stage with three back up dancers.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

Helia was alone on stage. His eyes glanced at Flora was standing at the same location from the time he went on stage.

Macy, his biggest fan was standing beside her mother screaming "Daddy! Daddy!"

Using the microphone he turned to the crowd and said. "Everyone, I want you to meet the two most important people in my life. They are my fiancée Flora and our daughter Macy."

Flora's and Macy's eyes widen as Helia indicated for them to come on stage.

Flora held onto one of Macy's hands before the two walked out on stage. Most of the girls were sad that Helia was no longer available but were still happy that he found someone that made him happy.

Once Flora and Macy reached him, Helia held onto his daughter's free hand before passionately kiss Flora on the lips.

Nearly a minute later the kiss ended with Helia picking up Macy and held her up with one of his hands. The free hand held onto one of Flora's own.

The singer then began singing to his two favourite girls. The sings were new and pleased the crowd.

* * *

 **Two Months Later**

Flora was lying on the bed she shared with Helia in their new house. She had on a white and pink sundress. Her hands were placed on her stomach.

The brunette was almost three months pregnant.

Helia placed himself onto the bed wearing grey sweatpants with a white shirt.

Looking at his wife of one month, he said. "Good morning, my sweet. How are you feeling?"

"A bit sick but pushing through it." Flora replied, rubbing her belly. "It's a good thing we are having twins. I am happy with three children."

"I am happy too." Helia kissed Flora's right cheek. "Aisha called. She said once her date with Roy is over and the others are coming over to see you and take a tour of the mansion."

"Is Roxy coming also? I heard her pregnancy is going much smoother than my own." Flora wondered.

"Nabu said she is." Helia nodded.

"Okay." Flora was about to kiss Helia before the need to vomit came.

Grabbing a plastic bag placed near the bed, the brunette threw up in it. After that was done, she placed the bag down before resting on the bed.

"I feel like crap but it is worth it." Flora mentioned before the room door swung open to reveal a four year old Macy.

She had on a purple blouse with black shorts.

Macy crawled into the bed and placed herself between her parents.

"Macy, what did we tell you about entering our bedroom?" Helia asked, raising a brow.

"Don't come inside when if I overhear you and Mommy 'playing'." Macy recalled what they told her. "I figured with Mommy being sick you two wouldn't be playing so I knew it was safe to come in."

"Good girl." Flora hugged her.

"Can I stay here with you two? I want to read to my brothers." Macy offered.

"Sure." Flora answered.

Helia looked at his daughter then his wife before thinking. _'I am happy. I have a wonderful and amazing wife, an awesome daughter, great parents and friends. I love the life I have now and wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world.'_

He then got up and took out a book for Macy to read. Moving back to the bed, he gave her the book and listen as she read to foetuses in Flora's womb.


End file.
